Le Pays des Trésors Perdus
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Willy, un jeune orphelin, quitte l'Angleterre pour des aventures dans les Caraïbes et plus loin encore, croisant sur son passage Sparrow, les Turner, Norrington et bien d'autres!
1. L'orphelinat Blackshore

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi, sauf quelques personnages, tout à la souris en caleçon rouge. Oh, puis si vous avez vu les films, vous saurez bien reconnaître ce qui vient de moi et le reste.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Avertissement** : l'histoire se déroule environ 15 ans après _La Malédiction du Black Pearl_, et ne tient pas compte de ses deux suites (même si je peux emprunter quelques éléments). Les personnages principaux comme Jack, Will et Elizabeth apparaîtront, mais plus tard dans l'histoire.

**L'orphelinat Blackshore**

Willy Cooper, la main au-dessus des yeux pour les protéger de la pluie, fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce un navire qu'il apercevait au loin ? Difficile à dire, avec ce temps. Secouant la tête, il reprit le chemin de l'orphelinat, le fagot de bois qu'il était allé chercher dans la réserve callé sous le bras. D'ici à ce qu'il aurait rejoint le bâtiment, les bûches seraient trempées, inutiles pour le chauffage. Mais c'était toujours lui qu'on envoyait dehors pour les corvées. Mr Benton, le directeur de l'orphelinat, le détestait particulièrement…

Cependant, longer le bord de mer, même par mauvais temps, ne déplaisait pas autant à Willy que Benton ne le pensait. Il avait toujours était attiré par la mer, et les bateaux qu'il distinguait voguant plus ou moins loin de la côte battue par les vents excitaient son imagination. Quitter ce coin désolé de Cornouailles, ce lieu sinistre où il avait passé les douze ans de sa vie, pour partir loin, aux Indes ou aux Caraïbes ! Voilà ce que ce panorama représentait pour lui. Il passait des nuits à échafauder des plans pour s'échapper de sa prison, rejoindre le port le plus proche et s'engager comme mousse sur un navire de la Marine Royale ou de la Compagnie des Indes, ou même, pourquoi pas un corsaire ou un pirate ! et fuir au-delà de l'horizon.

Il se demandait parfois si son père n'était pas un marin. Il en était même persuadé. Willy passait le plus de temps possible aux cuisines où Mrs Barry, la cuisinière, et son aide Miss Kemp, travaillaient déjà à son arrivée à l'orphelinat Blackshore, lorsqu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Il leur avait posé des questions sans fin sur le sujet. Des questions qui finissaient par être toujours les mêmes, à l'exaspération de Mrs Barry.

« Ne reste pas dans nos pattes, espèce de petit sacripant ! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! C'est un officier de marine qui t'a déposé ici. Il s'est entretenu longtemps avec Mr Spencer. C'était autre chose que Benton, celui-là ! Et finalement, il est parti sans toi. Non, je ne sais pas son nom ! C'était peut-être ton père, peut-être pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il était bien trop élégant pour t'avoir engendré !

- Ah, ça, c'était un beau morceau ! Il avait de ces yeux ! Miam, miam, avait renchéri Miss Kemp en gloussant.

- Surveille cette marmite, toi, au lieu de rêvasser ! Tu ne l'as entraperçu qu'à son départ alors à part son dos, je ne vois pas bien ce que tu as pu voir ! Et toi, Willy, file dans ton dortoir avant que Benton ne te voit ! »

Cooper pensait sans cesse à ce mystérieux officier. Etait-ce son père ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Il n'était peut-être qu'un bâtard, qu'on ne voulait pas prendre en charge, une tâche dans une réputation de militaire distingué qu'il fallait dissimuler. Beaucoup de ses camarades étaient dans ce cas. Mais si cet homme n'était pas son père, quel était son lien avec lui ? Est-ce que vraiment, il ne lui restait aucune famille ?

Il lui semblait parfois que ses souvenirs remontaient à plus loin que ses premiers jours à Blackshore. Des images d'une pièce qui tanguait et roulait lui revenaient parfois, et, encore plus rarement, celle d'un homme en uniforme bleu qui le prenait dans ses bras et le faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Etait-il venu à Blackshore par bateau, ou était-ce seulement les propos de la cuisinière qui excitait son imagination ?

Willy n'était pas arrivé sans rien à l'orphelinat. Pendant ses premières années dans ce lieu, il avait précieusement conservé son seul bien : un étrange pendentif en forme de quart de disque, tout simple et sans motif. La seule irrégularité était une fine rainure sur chaque tranche, comme si un autre élément était sensé s'emboîter de chaque côté de l'objet.

Mais même cet unique trésor, qui ne semblait pas avoir grande valeur, lui avait été confisqué par Benton peu de temps après que ce dernier n'accède à la direction de l'orphelinat, à la mort de son fondateur, Mr Spencer.

Du temps de Mr Spencer, même si l'endroit, du fait de sa fonction, n'était pas particulièrement joyeux, la vie n'était pas si désagréable, mais Benton avait mis fin à ce qu'il appelait « les privilèges des miséreux ». Maigres héritages confisqués, nourriture réduite au minimum, châtiments corporels pour un oui pour un non…

Châtiment auquel il aurait encore droit s'il n'était pas bientôt rentré… Le jeune garçon traversa la cours pavée en courant, n'accordant aucun regard à une voiture sans armoirie stationnée un peu plus loin, chose pour le moins extraordinaire. Blackshore recevait rarement de visite.

Willy, dégoulinant de pluie et trempant le sol de pierre, pénétra finalement dans le grand hall.

« Te voilà enfin, toi ! » fit une voix rude.

Willy se mordit les lèvres. Strang, un des surveillants, une vraie brute, venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés.

« Y'a une heure qu'on te cherche ! Dans le bureau du directeur, et vite ! Et remet de l'ordre dans ta tenue ou ça va barder ! »

Obtempérant sans discuter, et abandonnant le fagot gorgé d'eau dans les bras de Strang sans tenir compte de ses protestations, Willy monta les escaliers, le cœur battant. Qu'avait-il encore bien pu faire ?

Benton l'attendait derrière un somptueux bureau en acajou, son gros visage renfrogné.

« C'est le garçon. » déclara-t-il à l'entrée de Willy.

Le garçon en question aperçut alors son interlocuteur, et son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Le visiteur était vêtu d'un uniforme de capitaine de la Marine Royale. Etait-ce l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici des années auparavant ? Mais si c'était le cas, la réalité était bien loin de ses rêves !

Grand et massif, engoncé dans un habit élimé, le capitaine devait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années, et son large visage rond, pâle et sans grâce était barré sur la joue gauche d'une profonde cicatrice. Il contemplait Willy d'un air peu amical, ses petits yeux sombres braqués sur lui comme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Si c'était cela, le beau morceau de miss Kemp…

« Willy Cooper, hein ? » fit l'officier d'un ton narquois.

Willy hocha la tête.

« Il est plutôt rabougri, » lâcha le capitaine à l'adresse de Benton, sans quitter le gamin des yeux.

Benton foudroya Willy du regard, comme si c'était sa faute.

« Il est parfaitement bien traité, capitaine Gillette, affirma-t-il.

- Si vous le dites, mais si on me demandait mon opinion, et vous pouvez être sûr que l'homme qui m'envoie attache une grande importance à mon opinion, je dirais qu'il est sous-alimenté. »

Même s'il était pour le moins exaspérant qu'on discute de lui comme s'il était un cheval qu'on comptait vendre, Willy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir du malaise que semblait ressentir Benton.

« Certains garçons de son âge ont une croissance lente. Le régime alimentaire n'a rien à voir. Moi-même, à son âge, j'étais un sac d'os et je mangeais largement à ma fin. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai pris du muscle. »

Le capitaine Gillette eut un sourire sardonique.

« Si j'en juge par les pensionnaires que j'ai croisés, cet orphelinat est spécialisé dans les garçons à la croissance lente. Mais c'est sans importance. Puisque les choses ont été tirées au clair, le jeune Cooper n'a qu'à faire ses bagages et me suivre. »

Willy ne put se retenir. Peu lui importait qui était ce Gillette et ce qu'il lui voulait. Il l'arrachait à Mr Benton. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Je n'ai rien à emporter, monsieur… Euh, capitaine. »

Il se mordit immédiatement les lèvres. Gillette avait l'air mécontent.

« Rien du tout ? Eh bien, je ne m'attendais certes pas à ce que vous transportiez avec vous les bijoux de la couronne. Mais vous avez au moins un objet personnel ? »

Benton blêmit, et Willy ne se priva pour répondre :

« J'avais juste un pendentif, mais il m'a été confisqué. »

Gillette se tourna vers Mr Benton, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est un malentendu, balbutia le directeur. Cet objet ne lui a pas été confisqué. Je l'ai mis de côté pour lui éviter de le perdre, pensant le lui rendre quand il serait plus responsable… Ces garçons sont d'une telle négligence. Il l'aurait égaré… »

Mais l'officier ne semblait pas dupe.

« Lorsque l'homme qui m'envoie a confié le jeune Cooper à vos soins, il a reçu l'assurance qu'il serait traité avec bonté… »

Benton se gonfla d'indignation, adoptant un ton d'autant plus vertueux qu'il se savait dans son tort.

« Excusez-moi, capitaine, vous êtes sans doute des plus compétents pour réduire les pirates et les Grenouilles en pièces, mais qui, ici, sait comment diriger un orphelinat ? Ce garçon a été traité comme il se devait. Et si mon prédécesseur a promis des attentions particulières à ce petit, je ne m'étais engagé à rien, de mon côté… »

Le capitaine l'interrompit :

« Aucun privilège n'a été exigé pour Cooper. Mais cet orphelinat avait la réputation d'être de bonne tenue, offrant un train de vie décent à ses pensionnaires. Ce que je vois pour l'instant me fait penser que le niveau a baissé. Mais je ne suis pas là pour cela. Rendez au gamin le fichu pendentif, et qu'on en finisse. »

Benton se maîtrisa pour ne pas dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, farfouilla un moment dans un tiroir, puis jeta sur son bureau le pendentif qui avait tant manqué à Willy. Gillette lui fit signe de le prendre et le garçon le passa autour de son cou, dissimulant mal sa joie.

Dire que quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était attendu à une punition ! Mais juste au moment où il dissimulait son bien sous sa chemise, il surprit le regard avide du capitaine fixé sur le médaillon qui disparaissait. A croire que Gillette y accordait une importance particulière. L'officier se reprit cependant rapidement, et retrouve l'expression goguenarde qui lui était visiblement coutumière.

Gillette salua sèchement Benton et lui et Willy se dirigèrent vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, le capitaine hésita, puis se tourna vers le directeur, ses traits épais se fendant d'un large sourire :

« Au fait, lorsque mon supérieur s'est entretenu avec votre prédécesseur, il lui avait promis une forte compensation financière pour avoir veillé sur Cooper toutes ses années. Mais vous comprendrez que, ne vous étant engagé à rien vous-même, cette partie du contrat est devenue elle aussi obsolète. »

Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver à Benton que de voir une somme d'argent, si modeste soit-elle, lui passer sous le nez.

Willy suivit le capitaine dans les couloirs qu'il foulait pour la dernière fois.

Gillette ne lui accordait plus aucun regard et avançait à grands pas en chantonnant un air entraînant :

_'Twas on the good ship Venus, _

_By Christ you should have seen us;_

A ce stade, il hésita un instant et continua de fredonner sans prononcer les paroles, à la déception de Willy qui aurait bien aimé apprendre un vrai chant de marins.

Enfin, ils sortirent dans la cours, où les attendait la voiture fermée que Willy n'avait pas remarquée en rentrant de sa corvée de bois. Ils montèrent et le cocher fouetta les chevaux. Bientôt, l'orphelinat fut hors de vue, laissant Willy en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant décisif, il le savait. Mais vers où partait-il et que lui voulait le capitaine Gillette et son employeur inconnu ? Trop heureux d'échapper à Benton, il ne s'était pas soucié de savoir si sa nouvelle connaissance lui voulait du bien. Après tout, il avait peut-être quitté un enfer connu pour un autre pire encore…

…

A suivre.

…

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura intrigué un minimum…


	2. L'amiral Norrington

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas un sou avec ce truc.

**Rating** : PG-13. Mis à part une chanson olé-olé et des allusions, à venir seulement dans les prochains chapitres, le texte ne renferme rien de croustillant ou de particulièrement violent.

**Chapitre 2**

**L'amiral Norrington**

Willy resta un bon moment à regarder le paysage battu par la pluie défiler sous ses yeux, secoué par les chaos de la route, avant d'oser adresser la parole au capitaine Gillette, qui continuait de fredonner le même air, ce qui commençait à devenir lassant.

« Excusez- moi, capitaine, mais… Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

Gillette s'interrompit et lui jeta un coup d'œil morose.

« Il serait temps que vous posiez la question, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas très méfiant, à suivre ainsi le premier inconnu qui se présente. »

Willy avala sa salive et ne répondit rien.

« Très bien, Cooper, continua l'homme avec un soupir, sachez que je vous emmène dans la demeure de votre tuteur, l'amiral Norrington. Il habite dans les environs de Falmouth, à quelques heures d'ici. Si nous roulons bon train, nous y serons à la nuit tombée. »

Le jeune garçon fut soudain très excité.

« J'ai un tuteur ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi vient-il me chercher seulement maintenant ? »

Le regard que lui lança Gillette était vraiment mauvais, à présent.

« L'amiral a passé ses dix dernières années aux Indes, à défendre les intérêts de la Couronne, pendant que vous étiez en sécurité, nourri, et logé. Il avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper de vous, et il est bien bon de ne pas vous avoir laissé à votre sort et de s'être souvenu de votre existence. Dieu sait qu'il ne vous doit rien, ce serait bien le contraire ! »

Willy se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, le capitaine ne lui était pas très sympathique. Il pouvait parler d'être en sécurité, nourri et logé ! Ce n'était pas lui qui était resté toutes ses années sous la coupe de Benton. Mais enfin, il obtenait enfin quelques réponses…

« Est-ce que c'est l'amiral… Norrington... qui m'a déposé à Blackshore il y a douze ans ?

- Oui, c'était bien lui. »

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit Willy. Gillette n'était définitivement pas l'élégant officier dont lui avaient si souvent parlé Mrs Barry et Miss Kemp. Et il allait rencontrer ce dernier!

« Et est-ce que… C'est mon père ? »

Le rire que lâcha Gillette retentit d'une façon particulièrement désagréable à ses oreilles.

« Votre père ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Vous rêvez, mon pauvre garçon ! »

Piqué au vif, Willy ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

« Mais est-ce qu'il connaissait mes parents, alors ? S'il m'a déposé à l'orphelinat, s'il vient me chercher maintenant… Pourquoi s'occupe-t-il de moi ? »

Gillette étrécit ses petits yeux sombres avant de répondre sur un ton définitif :

« Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de vous l'expliquer. L'amiral vous dira ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir et taira ce qui ne vous concerne pas. Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas l'assaillir de questions ainsi. L'amiral est quelqu'un de très important. Un héros de guerre. Ses congés sont rares et ne sont pas faits pour être accaparés par un petit impertinent. »

Willy rumina ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son impatience d'arriver chez l'amiral ne faisait que croître, tout comme l'exaspération qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Gillette. Celui-ci semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de lui et recommençait à chantonner son petit air guilleret, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre les paroles ? » demanda finalement Willy, qui commençait à trouver le temps long et le manque de conversation pesant.

Nouveau ricanement désagréable du capitaine.

« Pas avant que vous n'ayez du poil au menton. »

Willy le foudroya du regard, mais Gillette n'en avait cure.

« Comment avez-vous reçu cette cicatrice ? »

L'officier s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, franchement agacé.

« C'est un capitaine à qui je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions stupides qui m'a fait ça pour que je lui fiche la paix. Et si l'allusion n'est pas suffisamment subtile pour votre compréhension : tenez-vous tranquille ! »

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence hostile, brisé seulement par les sifflotements, fredonnements et bruits divers émis par le capitaine. Le soleil disparaissait et Willy commençait à dodeliner de la tête, quand Gillette claqua de la langue avec satisfaction :

« On arrive ! »

Willy se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, distinguant dans la pénombre un portail en fer forgé ouvert sur une allée de terre conduisant à ce qui semblait être un imposant manoir. La voiture s'arrêta enfin et bientôt, le cocher ouvrit la portière.

Revigoré par l'air froid de la nuit, Willy sauta sur le sol détrempé par la pluie, suivi de Gillette qui s'étira avec complaisance.

Ils furent introduits par un domestique en livrée dans un vaste hall, et le capitaine fit signe à Willy de l'attendre sur une chaise avant de gravir un grand escalier d'un pas énergique. Le jeune garçon tenta donc de se reposer un peu des rigueurs du trajet, laissant ses yeux voyager le long de la galerie de portraits qui longeaient les marches, et semblaient tous représenter des hommes aux visages durs et à l'expression hautaine.

Willy commençait à se sentir mal à son aise d'être ainsi toisé par ces peintures, quand Gillette réapparut en haut de l'escalier.

« L'amiral attend. »

Willy le rejoignit, et Gillette lui montra un couloir.

« La porte en chêne à gauche tout au fond. Frappez avant d'entrer et n'oubliez pas vos manières… Si vous en avez ! »

Tout à la fois vexé et intimidé, l'orphelin obéit. Il hésita un instant devant la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Gillette, qui ne l'avait pas suivi. Celui-ci lui eut un geste impatient de la tête et fit mine de toquer à une porte, avant de tourner les talons, reprenant sa chanson fétiche :

_... The captain's lovely daughter _

_Liked swimming in the water..._

Il disparut dans l'angle de l'escalier, et Willy ne put entendre la suite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira, et frappa. Une voix grave lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était sombre, seulement éclairée par une lampe à huile posée sur un bureau encombré de papiers derrière lequel se tenait un homme mince, peut-être un peu plus vieux que Gillette.

« Ah, Mr Cooper, approchez, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

A en juger par le sourire crispé de l'homme, Willy n'en était pas si sûr, mais il obtempéra, observant avec plus d'attention son interlocuteur, qui ne pouvait être que l'amiral Norrington. Il devait bien avouer qu'il correspondait beaucoup plus au portrait dressé par Mrs Barry. Son uniforme galonné impeccable, un visage aux traits acérés bien que marqué par l'âge et les soucis, un regard clair et triste, Norrington présentait un contraste saisissant avec le capitaine Gillette. Et il offrait une ressemblance frappante avec la plupart des portraits impressionnants que Willy avait eu l'occasion de voir en montant à l'étage.

« J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop rude, » poursuivit l'amiral d'une voix douce.

Willy balbutia que non tandis que l'officier se levait et faisait le tour de son bureau en boitant fortement, avant de tendre une main aux longs doigts fins au jeune garçon.

« Comme le capitaine Gillette a du vous le dire, je suis l'amiral James Norrington, votre tuteur. »

Sa poignée de main était ferme. Un peu trop, jugea Willy en retenant une grimace.

« Je n'ai pas pu veiller personnellement à votre éducation ces dernières années, et croyez bien que je le regrette. Blackshore avait bonne réputation quand j'ai du vous y laisser, mais Andrew… le capitaine Gillette… m'a informé que le régime avait malheureusement bien mal évolué. »

L'amiral fronça ses sourcils, qui se rejoignaient presque, avant de prendre une expression bienveillante.

« Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, les choses vont changer. Je m'assurerai que vous ne manquiez de rien, et je ne compte pas vous laissez en arrière quand je rejoindrai ma prochaine affectation, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Vous n'avez rien contre les longs voyages en mer, j'espère ? »

Willy ne put cacher son enthousiasme :

« Au contraire, monsieur ! »

Norrington eut un nouveau sourire, plus détendu, mais un peu affecté.

« Je m'en doutais. Mais patience, nous ne mettons pas les voiles demain ! »

Willy fit signe qu'il comprenait, puis laissa son regard parcourir le reste de la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent entre deux tableaux représentant des navires en mer, derrière le bureau de Norrington : une superbe épée à la poignée somptueusement ouvragée était accrochée là.

L'amiral suivit son regard.

« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? »

Comprenant l'intérêt que lui portait Willy, il alla la décrocher en claudiquant de plus belle et la sortit de son fourreau d'un geste assuré. La lame parfaitement entretenue étincela à la lumière de la lampe à huile.

« Elle m'a été offerte lorsque j'ai été promu commodore. De l'histoire ancienne… »

Willy avait toujours une foule de questions à poser, mais il ne put réprimer un bâillement, espérant vainement qu'il échapperait à Norrington.

« Allons, dit celui-ci en détachant son regard mélancolique de son arme, il est tard et nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus amplement demain ! Mais peut-être voulez-vous prendre un bon repas chaud d'abord ? »

Avant que Willy ait pu répondre, Norrington avait déjà sonné un domestique, qui ne tarda pas à apparaître.

« Ah, Bertram, emmenez le jeune Cooper aux cuisines, voulez-vous ? Et quand il sera rassasié, conduisez-le dans la chambre bleue, je crois que c'est celle-ci que Doris a préparée à son intention, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, monsieur. »

Le valet fit un mouvement pour entraîner Willy à sa suite, mais ce dernier, luttant contre son épuisement, se dégagea, déçu que l'entretien se termine si tôt :

« Excusez-moi, amiral, s'exclama-t-il tandis que le laquais le toisait avec désapprobation, mais qui vous a nommé mon tuteur ? Saviez-vous qui étaient mes parents ? »

Norrington le dévisagea un instant. Willy prit alors conscience que l'amiral aussi paraissait bien fatigué.

« Un bon repas chaud, et un bon somme, trancha-t-il en fin de compte. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous poursuivrons cette conversation demain. »

Bien que son expression soit toujours pleine de bienveillance, sa voix était ferme, et n'admettait pas de discussion. Willy se souvint alors qu'il était en présence d'un officier, habitué à donner des ordres et à être obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Si Norrington décidait que la conversation était terminée pour ce soir, il n'y avait plus qu'à se taire.

Une heure plus tard, le ventre calé par un dîner plus copieux que ceux auxquels il avait été habitué, Willy s'était glissé entre des draps chauds et accueillants, les paupières lourdes. Peut-être que quand il rouvrirait les yeux, il serait de retour à l'orphelinat. Ces dernières heures avaient été trop incroyables pour être réelles… Un homme riche et puissant le prenant sous son aile, avec l'intention de l'emmener vers des rivages lointains ? Cela n'arrivait que dans les romans, n'est-ce pas ? Non que Willy ait pu en lire beaucoup à l'orphelinat. Mais Norrington avait dit que les choses allaient changer. Désormais, il pourrait lire tous les romans qu'il voudrait. Sauf si l'amiral n'était qu'un produit de son imagination avide d'évasion, bien entendu… Cependant, même son fertile esprit d'inventions ne pourrait élaborer de lui-même un taré comme le capitaine Gillette… Toujours en proie à ces interrogations, Willy glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.


	3. Séjour à Norrington Hall

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à Disney, Bruckeimer, Verbinski, Ted Elliott et Terry Rossio.

**Rating :** PG-13. La chanson favorite de Gillette, _Good Ship Venus_, n'est pas pour toutes les oreilles, mais c'est tout.

**Palympsyde : **merci beaucoup ! On en saura plus sur la jambe de ce pauvre Norry dans ce chapitre !

**Sammy : **merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies la façon dont j'écris Norrington, car même si j'adore le mettre en scène, j'ai un peu de mal à en faire exactement ce que je veux (contrairement à Gillette, par exemple, qui vient presque tout seul).

**Chapitre 3**

**Séjour à Norrington Hall**

Quand Willy ouvrit l'œil le lendemain matin, il lui fallu un petit moment pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il était. Strang n'était pas venu le réveiller rudement à l'aube, lui et ses camarades, comme il en avait l'habitude. La pluie avait cessé durant la nuit et le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre.

Le jeune garçon mit un moment à se décider à se lever, puis fit le tour de la chambre, qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de regarder avant de s'endormir la veille. Remarquant ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise, il s'habilla, puis s'enhardit à sortir dans le couloir, se demandant où dans cette grande maison pouvait bien se trouver la salle à manger. Après avoir erré comme une âme en peine dans des couloirs interminables, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par d'épais tapis, il croisa enfin une femme de chambre qui lui expliqua avec un sourire où se rendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger, ce fut pour découvrir le capitaine Gillette en robe de chambre, ses cheveux roux hérissés sur la tête, engouffrant goulûment toast sur toast. Norrington était aussi présent, mais contrairement à Gillette, il semblait avoir fini de déjeuner et était plongé dans la lecture d'un journal.

Comme lorsque Willy l'avait rencontré, l'amiral était impeccablement sanglé dans son uniforme.

« Oh, bonjour William. Bien dormi ? fit-il en levant les yeux de sa gazette.

- Oui, monsieur, merci monsieur. Bonjour monsieur, et euh, bonjour capitaine. »

Gillette leva la tête et le salua tout en essuyant la confiture qui lui coulait sur le menton. Willy alla s'asseoir puis, après un instant d'hésitation, se servit. L'amiral s'était replongé dans son journal et Gillette continuait de s'empiffrer.

« Des nouvelles, James ? » demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Norrington fronça les sourcils.

« Pas grand-chose, non. Le capitaine Harding a obtenu le commandement de l'HMS _Hypérion_. On se demande vraiment comment. Enfin… »

L'amiral replia son journal avec agacement et se leva en grimaçant, posant une main sur sa mauvaise jambe. Gillette interrompit sa mastication pour lui lancer un regard inquiet, mais Norrington reprit aussitôt son expression impassible et se tourna vers Willy :

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de manger et que vous aurez fait votre toilette, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Willy et Gillette le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'il sortait, et un silence tendu s'abattit sur la pièce. Le capitaine avait toujours l'air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa jambe ? » demanda Willy, s'attendant à se faire rembarrer.

Mais à sa surprise, Gillette semblait de bien meilleure composition que la veille. Grâce à la nourriture, peut-être.

« Oh, il a été blessé il y a un peu plus d'un an, lors d'une bataille au large de Madras. Une balle de mousquet. On a tous pensé qu'il allait y laisser sa jambe, à ce moment-là. L'amiral a eu de la chance, mais ça n'a jamais complètement guéri. »

Un peu plus tard, Willy se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de Norrington.

« Je crois que vous êtes impatient de reprendre notre conversation d'hier ? »

Willy hocha la tête et s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui désignait l'officier.

« Eh bien, en premier lieu, que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

- Euh, hier le capitaine Gillette m'a dit que c'était vous qui m'aviez déposé à l'orphelinat Blackshore. Je me demandais si, hum, si vous aviez connu mes parents ? Je ne sais rien d'eux. »

Norrington le fixa un long moment d'un air pensif avant de se décider à parler :

« En effet, je les connaissais. J'étais un ami proche de la famille de votre mère, et votre grand-père maternel m'a énormément aidé lorsque je n'étais qu'un jeune lieutenant sans aucun appui, fraîchement débarqué aux Caraïbes. Malheureusement, sa fortune a tourné, et plus tard, votre père, qui était marin, a disparu en mer. C'était peu de temps avant votre naissance. Alors, quand vous avez eu quelques mois… Votre mère a décidé de partir à sa recherche et m'a chargé de vous ramener en Angleterre. »

Willy fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant :

« Vous voulez dire que mes parents ne sont peut-être pas morts ? »

Norrington secoua la tête :

« Cela fait des années que l'on n'a plus entendu parler d'eux. Croyez bien que je lis tous les rapports possibles. »

Le jeune garçon tenta un instant d'encaisser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, avant d'oser formuler à voix haute son état d'esprit :

« Alors ma mère m'a abandonné pour partir à la recherche de mon père, qui était probablement mort ?

- Ce que vous devez comprendre… On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, William. Votre mère ne souhaitait pas être séparée de vous, mais les circonstances… Elle n'a pas eu le choix. »

Willy sentait bien que Norrington ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité, mais avant de pouvoir exiger des précisions, l'amiral changea de sujet avec un entrain si forcé que cela ne fit que confirmer ses impressions.

« Maintenant que ce sujet est éclairci, il faut que je vous donne des précisions sur la façon dont la vie va se dérouler pour vous lors de son séjour à Norrington Hall… »

…

Près d'un mois plus tard, Willy s'était plutôt bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie, incomparablement plus agréable que celle qu'il avait mené à Blackshore. Tous les matins de semaine, il suivait des cours avec un répétiteur, qui, après avoir testé ses connaissances, avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'une sérieuse remise à niveau.

Même s'il était sévère et exigeant, Willy appréciait les leçons du professeur Rodney, qui estimait les rapides progrès de son jeune élève. La seule ombre au tableau était les visites improvisées de Norrington. Willy, qui souhaitait avidement se montrer brillant en sa présence, n'obtenait que le résultat inverse, et bafouillait lamentablement des réponses inexactes, pour ne reprendre son calme qu'une fois l'amiral parti. Mais si Norrington le jugeait stupide ou paresseux, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

L'après-midi était consacré à l'escrime ou à l'équitation. Si Willy paraissait avoir des capacités dans le premier domaine, il semblait qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un cavalier médiocre, mais cela lui était égal. Plus le temps passait, plus il était convaincu qu'une carrière d'officier dans la Marine Royale était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il faut dire que les repas, qu'il partageait généralement avec Norrington et Gillette, et dont il avait craint qu'ils ne soient trop formels et guindés, était au contraire un moment de détente où les deux officiers se lançaient dans des récits passionnants sur leurs sorties en mer et les différents lieux qu'ils avaient visité.

C'était aussi les seuls moments où Willy parvenait à apprécier un temps soit peu le capitaine Gillette. Généralement, quand celui-ci croisait Willy, il lui jetait un regard hostile, comme s'il le considérait comme un intrus, ce que le jeune garçon trouvait un peu fort, considérant que Gillette lui-même n'était, après tout, qu'un invité quasi-permanent dans la demeure de l'amiral. Mais il s'avérait un bien meilleur conteur que Norrington, qui semblait penser que détailler la cargaison de vivres était aussi important que décrire un abordage. Et si Willy ne doutait pas que la nourriture était vitale dans la bonne marche d'un navire, cela ne rendait pas le récit très vivant.

Malgré tout, si Willy n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, il se sentait un peu seul. La compagnie d'enfants de son âge lui manquait. Certes, Norrington se montrait toujours extrêmement aimable à son égard, et l'admiration de Willy pour l'amiral ne cessait de croître, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Norrington était toujours distant, et le fait qu'il se soit montré si évasif au sujet de ses parents et en avait visiblement dit bien moins qu'il n'en savait concourait à maintenir une barrière entre Willy et lui.

Un incident contribua d'ailleurs à convaincre le jeune garçon que décidément, il se passait des choses qui le concernaient et qu'on lui cachait. Une semaine environ après son arrivée, lors du petit-déjeuner, un valet vint apporter une lettre à l'amiral. Willy le vit nettement pâlir alors que ses yeux parcouraient la missive. Norrington se leva brutalement, et, après avoir fait signe à un Gillette intrigué de le suivre, sortit de la pièce. Willy ne revit pas les deux officiers avant le repas du soir, où ceux-ci ne dirent pas le moindre mot, que ce soit à propos de la lettre ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Willy avait l'impression que Gillette ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil à la dérobée, alors que Norrington, au contraire, semblait sans arrêt fuir son regard. Mais le lendemain, tout était revenu à la normale.

Conservant ses bonnes habitudes acquises à l'orphelinat, Willy passait une bonne partie de son temps libre aux cuisines, cherchant à grappiller des tartelettes et des renseignements. Malheureusement, Mrs Cross, l'antique cuisinière, si elle l'abreuvait généreusement de pâtisserie tout en l'avertissant qu'il n'aurait plus d'appétit pour le dîner, n'avait aucun éclaircissement à lui offrir sur les liens entre Norrington et ses parents. En revanche, elle se révélait intarissable dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de la famille de l'amiral, remontant à des générations qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pu connaître. Willy la soupçonnait de mieux connaître l'histoire de la famille Norrington que celle de la sienne.

Certes, c'était très intéressant de savoir qu'en principe, l'amiral n'aurait jamais dû hériter du manoir comme il l'avait fait cinq ans auparavant. D'après Mrs Cross, James Norrington n'était que le second fils de Richard Norrington, avec qui, du reste, il ne s'était jamais bien entendu. Norrington père avait en effet décidé que la vocation de son cadet était dans l'Eglise et n'avait jamais totalement accepté qu'il en soit autrement et refusait d'ailleurs qu'on fasse mention de son fils devant lui.

Ce qui, à en croire Mrs Cross, était plutôt ironique, car alors que James avait fini par mener une vie dont n'importe quel père aurait été fier, le fils aîné, Anthony, se conduisait de la façon la plus scandaleuse qui soit (à la grande déception de Willy, elle n'entra pas dans les détails). Quoiqu'il en soit, Anthony avait hérité du domaine à la mort de son père, mais n'en avait que peu profité, le prix de ses excès s'étant fait sentir.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ma place de critiquer mes anciens employeurs, mais je dois dire que j'étais bien aise de voir enfin revenir le jeune monsieur James, après la manière dont son frère a traîné le nom de sa famille dans la boue! L'amiral, voilà un homme honorable, qui a des principes. Même si je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il tolère ainsi la présence de ce capitaine Gillette. Franchement ! Il n'est même pas complètement anglais ! »

Mrs Cross abominait Gillette, qu'elle considérait comme un parasite, avide des bonnes grâces de Norrington sans qui, à l'entendre, il ne serait jamais devenu capitaine d'un vaisseau de ligne. Willy n'aimait pas davantage le capitaine, mais il avait parfois l'impression que Mrs Cross exagérait un peu. S'il n'avait aucun mal à supposer que Gillette ne soit qu'un médiocre profiteur, et ne s'expliquait pas ce que Norrington pouvait voir de positif en lui, il avait du mal à croire qu'il exerçait une influence déplorable sur l'amiral comme elle le suggérait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'entraînait dans de mauvais lieux, et Norrington n'avait de toutes façons pas l'air particulièrement influençable.

Une nouvelle lettre vint rompre un matin la routine. Cette fois-ci, elle fut accueillie de façon bien différente par Norrington, et Willy fut immédiatement mis dans la confidence.

« J'attendais cela d'un jour à l'autre, expliqua l'amiral avec satisfaction. Ce sont mes ordres de mission. Le HMS _Tempest_, mon vaisseau amiral, rejoint la flotte des Caraïbes. Nous serons appuyés par une frégate et un sloop. Idéal dans ces eaux… Le départ est fixé dans deux semaines. »

Willy ne pouvait cacher son impatience. Enfin, le voyage se concrétisait ! Norrington passa l'après-midi à lui montrer des cartes de navigation, lui expliquant la route qu'ils allaient suivre. Jamais le garçon n'avait été aussi excité, et même le fait que Gillette soit du voyage, puisqu'il était le capitaine du _Tempest_, ne parvenait à tempérer sa joie.

Curieusement, Gillette ne paraissait pas partager l'enthousiasme de son supérieur. Le lendemain du jour où les ordres étaient arrivés, Willy surprit une conversation qui lui rappela qu'en dépit du tour satisfaisant qu'avait pris sa vie, il restait toujours des éléments qui ne cessaient de lui échapper.

Willy s'apprêtait à pousser la porte entrouverte de la riche bibliothèque du manoir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Gillette. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que cela ne se faisait pas, et que Norrington serait profondément déçu s'il le surprenait, Willy s'arrêta pour écouter :

« Je n'aime pas du tout ça, protestait le capitaine. Je vous l'ai dit depuis le début. Vous ne devriez plus vous en mêler !

- J'ai reçu mes ordres et il n'y a pas à discuter ! Je ne ferai que remplir la mission que l'amirauté m'a confiée, rien de plus. Il n'y a rien de personnel…

- Oh, allons, James, ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Vous vous êtes arrangé pour qu'on vous envoie en poste à Port Royal, vous et pas un autre. Vous avez une longueur d'avance sur l'amirauté ! Rien que le fait d'avoir cherché le gamin à Blackshore juste avant que…

- Suffit ! l'interrompit Norrington.

- Comme toujours, vous allez tout risquer à cause d'_elle_. Même après toutes ces années, et après l'ingratitude dont elle a fait preuve…

- Andrew, ça suffit ! Je suis un loyal serviteur de la couronne britannique, comme vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, et je ne fais que remplir les devoirs qui m'ont été confiés !

- James, je vous parle en tant qu'ami…

- Et moi, je vous parle en tant que supérieur hiérarchique. Nos ordres sont clairs. Si vous avez un problème avec ceci, je peux vous décharger de votre service…

- Bien sûr que non, je vous accompagne…

- Parfait, trancha Norrington d'un ton sec. Et il sera inutile de remettre cette conversation sur le tapis. »

Willy regagna rapidement sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, cherchant à mettre ses idées au clair. Quelle était la vraie raison pour laquelle on envoyait Norrington en poste aux Caraïbes, et quel rapport cela avait-il avec lui ? Que c'était-il passé juste après qu'il ait quitté Blackshore ? Pourquoi Gillette semblait-il mettre en doute les motivations de son supérieur ?

Toutes ces interrogations perturbaient Willy, et ses tourments se ressentaient dans son travail scolaire. Heureusement, son répétiteur mettait sa distraction sur le compte de l'anticipation du départ. Mais le mystère n'empêchait pas Willy d'apprécier les préparatifs du voyage. Norrington l'accompagna à Falmouth pour lui faire tailler des vêtements neufs, et pendant les repas, on ne parlait plus que des Caraïbes et de ses différentes îles.

Une semaine environ avant la date fixée pour le départ, Willy n'eut pas le droit de manger avec les adultes. Norrington recevait d'autres officiers, dont les capitaines du sloop et de la frégate qui les appuieraient. Il dîna donc en avance à la cuisine avant d'être envoyé au lit de bonne heure, un peu vexé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regarda arriver les voitures des invités, dont descendaient des militaires aux uniformes chamarrés. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il rumina pendant un certain temps les questions qui le taraudaient depuis la dispute entre Norrington et Gillette, et n'eut pas conscience de s'endormir.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Willy se réveilla. Des rires sonores raisonnèrent à l'extérieur. Le jeune garçon se leva et regagna la fenêtre. Les invités remontaient dans leur voiture, certains avec difficulté. La soirée avait été de toute évidence bien arrosée.

Alors que le dernier attelage disparaissait au bout de l'allée, du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Willy. Le capitaine Gillette montait, entonnant sa chanson préférée. Et cette fois-ci, il ne se contentait pas de vaguement fredonner :

_'Twas on the good ship Venus,_

_By Christ you should have seen us; _

_The figurehead_

_Was a whore in bed_

_Sucking a dead man's penis._

Willy comprenait mieux pourquoi le capitaine avait refusé de lui apprendre les paroles quand il le lui avait demandé.

« Allez, James, lança Gillette d'un ton aviné, je sais que vous la connaissez !

- Je ne suis pas assez ivre pour chanter des horreurs pareilles, protesta Norrington d'une voix néanmoins pâteuse. De plus, nous risquons de réveiller William…

- Oh, voyons ! La chanson, la chanson ! »

Après quelques bruits de protestation, Willy, à sa grande stupéfaction, entendit le très respectable amiral James Norrington entonner la suite :

_The captain's name was Lugger._

_By Christ he was a bugger._

_He wasn't fit_

_To shovel shit_

_From one ship to another._

_The captain's lovely daughter_

_Liked swimming in the water._

_Delighted squeals_

_Came when some eels_

_Swam into her sexual quarters._

Ils arrivaient au niveau de sa chambre, et Willy entendit encore Gillette se plaindre que Norrington avait sauté un certain nombre de couplets avant que les deux hommes ne s'éloignent. Il put néanmoins les entendre reprendre en chœur le mot de la fin :

_And when we reached our station,_

_Through skillful navigation,_

_The ship got sunk_

_in a wave of spunk,_

_From too much fornication._

Avant de parvenir à se rendormir, Willy se demanda si depuis les quartiers des domestiques, Mrs Cross avait profité du récital. Si c'était le cas, nul doute que cela ne ferait que confirmer sa mauvaise opinion du capitaine Gillette…

…

A suivre : dans le prochain épisode, on fera la connaissance des méchants et on mettra les voiles !


	4. Vers Port Royal

**Disclaimer :** comme d'habitude.

**Rating : **idem.

**Sammy : **je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ma version de Gillette, parce que j'adore vraiment écrire les passages où il apparaît, même (surtout) quand il se conduit en vrai plouc !

**Palympsyde : **Je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle longueur fera cette fic, mais au moins une dizaine de chapitres, je pense ! Sinon, Norrington n'a pas besoin d'être pirate pour connaître des chansons de ce genre. Même si c'est un officier et un gentleman, il a affaire à de rudes marins depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est vrai que Gillette est important pour lui. Aucun des autres personnages ne comprend vraiment ce que Norrington lui trouve, mais il a besoin d'un ami un peu expansif, à mon avis.

**Chapitre 4**

**Vers Port Royal**

Le capitaine partit le lendemain matin pour Falmouth, juste après le petit déjeuner, malgré un mal aux cheveux carabiné. Mais il devait porter la dernière main aux préparatifs du _Tempest._ Norrington et Willy ne rejoindraient le port que la veille du départ.

Enfin vint le moment de quitter Norrington Hall. Le cocher empila les malles de voyage sur le toit de la voiture, et l'amiral et son pupille montèrent.

Willy vit s'éloigner le manoir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Mrs Cross et le professeur Rodney allaient lui manquer, tout comme le confort auquel il avait eu vite fait de s'habituer. Ils arrivèrent à Falmouth dans la soirée et descendirent dans une auberge du front de mer, dont la clientèle semblait être majoritairement composée d'officiers en partance.

Gillette vint les rejoindre peu de temps après leur arrivée et il s'entretint longuement avec Norrington sur des points techniques tandis que Willy observait avec avidité par la vitre de la chambre le bourdonnement d'activités de la rade. Le capitaine se retira finalement pour regagner le bord de son vaisseau, et Norrington désigna à Willy le _Tempest_, un orgueilleux trois-ponts lourdement armé qui dominait les navires ancrés alentours.

« Bien sûr, ce navire n'est absolument pas taillé pour suivre des pirates dans les criques où ils ont l'habitude de se cacher. Le sloop et la frégate qu'on nous a adjoints conviennent bien mieux à cette tâche. Mais il est assez dissuasif, non ? »

Willy hocha la tête. Il avait hâte d'embarquer et d'explorer le navire, et il lui fut difficile de trouver le sommeil tant son excitation était grande.

Gillette revint de bonne heure le jour suivant pour trouver Willy et son tuteur prêts à partir.

« Ah, Andrew, je dois d'abord passer voir le capitaine Rogers, une petite affaire à régler. William vous accompagnera à bord, vous lui montrerez ses quartiers… Cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une heure ou deux. J'attends que tout soit paré lorsque je monterai à bord. »

A la porte de l'auberge, Gillette fit signe à un homme de porter la malle de Willy et de le suivre, et ils gagnèrent les quais, laissant l'amiral à ses obligations de dernières minutes. Ils déambulèrent un moment, se frayant un passage dans la foule.

De temps en temps, Gillette montrait du doigt un navire à Willy, et lui expliquait de quoi il s'agissait, bricks, frégates, goélettes et comment les différencier.

Le capitaine semblait de bien meilleure humeur que d'habitude, peut-être à la perspective de reprendre la mer après des semaines d'inertie, que la mission qu'on avait confiée à Norrington lui plaise ou non.

« Quelle surprise ! Si ce n'est pas ce brave capitaine Gillette ! »

Se retournant, Willy vit un couple élégant se diriger vers eux. Gillette s'arrêta, nettement rembruni.

« Mr Swann, Mrs Swann, » fit-il simplement en les saluant de la tête.

L'homme était encore jeune, peut-être la trentaine, et son physique n'offrait rien de remarquable. De taille moyenne et plutôt replet, son visage était rond, avec d'épais sourcils noirs, des yeux sombres et une expression débonnaire. Comme pour compenser, il était vêtu de façon particulièrement recherchée, sans doute à la dernière mode, autant que Willy, dont les connaissances en la matière étaient plus que limitées, pouvait en juger. Sa femme, hormis les luxueux vêtements, n'avait rien de commun avec lui. Grande et très belle, elle dégageait néanmoins une aura de froideur impressionnante.

« J'imagine que ce cher amiral Norrington ne doit pas être loin. Il se sépare rarement de son chien de garde ! » poursuivit l'homme en pointant le nez de tous côtés.

Gillette prit une vilaine teinte écarlate.

« Allons, ne prenez pas mal cette petite boutade ! Je suis absolument ravi d'avoir pu vous saluer avant votre départ pour la Jamaïque.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. » grogna Gillette.

Swann se rengorgea :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai des contacts partout, même à l'amirauté. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis certain que vous serez ravi de quitter le ciel gris de Cornouailles. D'autant que le pays devient si peu sûr ! Avez-vous entendu parler de cet orphelinat, Blackmoor ou Blackshore, je ne sais plus, qui a été mis à sac récemment ? Tout le monde massacré ! Ces bandits de grand chemin ne reculent devant rien. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir à piller ? »

Willy ne put retenir un cri en entendant ces mots. Gillette lui donna un coup de coude pour l'inciter à se contrôler, mais il était trop tard.

« Que voilà un charmant jeune homme, dit la femme d'une voix douce. Serait-ce un de vos parents ? Ou un parent de l'amiral ? »

Son regard croisa celui de Willy. Comme ceux de Norrington, les yeux de Mrs Swann étaient verts, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les yeux de Norrington étaient clairs, changeants comme la mer selon son humeur et le temps. Mais ceux de la dame étaient d'un vert étrange, sombre… Willy n'avait jamais vu leurs pareils.

« Ce n'est qu'un aspirant, qui fera sa première traversée sur le _Tempest_. Mr Be… Ba… Bableby, répondit Gillette du ton le plus dégagé que possible.

- Bableby, comme c'est charmant, eh bien, nous vous souhaitons bon voyage ! » conclut l'homme.

Après un salut désinvolte, il tourna les talons, sa femme à son bras.

« Ne restons pas là, » siffla Gillette en entraînant Willy à sa suite.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Willy se retourna une dernière fois et aperçu les Swann qui disparaissaient dans la cohue. La femme tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa avant d'être avalée par la foule.

La bonne humeur du capitaine Gillette avait à présent disparu, et Willy devait presque courir pour le suivre, le porteur de sa malle ahanant derrière lui pour tenir la cadence. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un débarcadère où les attendait une barque, des hommes costauds revêtus de vareuse aux avirons.

Willy monta dans l'embarcation en essayant de garder un air assuré, et enfin, ils quittèrent le plancher des vaches.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans l'ombre du _Tempest_, et Willy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le gigantesque navire qui les dominait. Malheureusement, sa hâte d'embarquer avait été largement temporisée par les paroles que Mr Swann. Est-ce que vraiment l'orphelinat Blackshore avait été attaqué et ses habitants massacrés ? Le jeune garçon pensa avec un serrement au cœur aux cuisinières et à ses petits camarades.

_« Vous avez une longueur d'avance sur l'amirauté ! Rien que le fait d'avoir cherché le gamin à Blackshore juste avant que… »_

Ces paroles de Gillette lui revenaient à présent, ainsi que le souvenir de son attitude et de celle de Norrington après qu'ils aient reçu cette mystérieuse lettre. Il ne doutait pas, à présent, que les deux hommes avaient été tenus au courant du sort des pensionnaires de Blackshore. Mais pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

En face de lui, le capitaine Gillette le dévisageait comme pour le mettre au défi de l'interroger. Enfin, la barque se colla presque contre le _Tempest_, les matelots levèrent les rames et Gillette grimpa à l'échelle de coupée suivi par Willy.

Sur le pont, tout l'équipage était regroupé, se tenant impeccablement pour saluer leur commandant. Gillette hocha la tête et les hommes se dispersèrent, s'affairant de tous côtés.

« Mr Howards, lança le capitaine à un jeune lieutenant au visage boutonneux, montrez ses quartiers à Mr Cooper. Mr Morris, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantier, là-bas ? Sommes-nous sur un navire du roi ou dans une porcherie ? »

Howards se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau, Willy sur les talons. Le lieutenant lui indiqua où il allait dormir : un espace avait été aménagé dans la grande cabine de l'amiral. Une cloison avait été installée, laissant la place pour un hamac, un petit bureau et de quoi ranger sa malle de voyage. Ce n'était pas très pratique, jugea Willy, car il lui faudrait traverser les quartiers de Norrington dès qu'il voudrait monter sur le pont. Mais il devait sans doute s'estimer heureux comparé aux membres d'équipages entassés dans l'entrepont.

Howards le laissa, pressé de revenir à ses devoirs et Willy se hissa dans son hamac, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des sifflements stridents retentirent, suivis du bruit de pas des marins qui se rassemblaient sur le pont. Willy sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'effervescence était due à l'arrivée de l'amiral, qui salua Gillette comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu une heure auparavant. Après un coup d'œil satisfait à l'équipage, il se dirigea vers la dunette, et, apercevant Willy, lui fit signe de lui emboîter le pas, et le capitaine les rejoignit bientôt pour surveiller la manœuvre.

Des officiers criaient des ordres auxquels Willy ne comprenait pas grand-chose, tandis que l'équipage courait en tout sens. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, Norrington les observait, impassible. Bientôt, le vaisseau sortit de la baie, avec dans son sillage _Le Redoutable_ et _Le Furtif_, la frégate et le sloop qui les suivraient aux Caraïbes.

Malgré ses soucis, Willy ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de joie, transporté par le spectacle… Jusqu'à ce que son déjeuner se rappelle à son bon souvenir.

…

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement éprouvants pour Willy, qui ne cessa de faire l'aller-retour entre son hamac et le bastingage, sous le regard goguenard des matelots expérimentés. Il se sentait franchement humilié, lui qui s'était plus d'une fois imaginé arpentant le pont d'un air assuré, les mains dans le dos comme l'amiral. Le fait que les plus jeunes aspirants, dont c'était également le premier voyage, soient logés à la même enseigne n'était qu'une maigre consolation.

Il était d'autant plus déprimé d'être dans cet état qu'il était incapable de poser à Norrington toutes les questions qu'il aurait souhaité. Il en avait assez d'être laissé de côté dans une affaire qui semblait pourtant le concerner au premier chef, sentiment qui n'avait fait que s'exacerber depuis le départ.

Il venait à peine de s'écrouler dans son hamac après avoir vomi pour la première fois lorsque Gillette et Norrington étaient entrés dans la cabine en discutant.

« Le pauvre Cooper risque de passer des moments difficiles, disait le capitaine de son ton narquois.

- Nous en sommes tous passés par là, soupira Norrington. Enfin, nous sommes partis, c'est l'essentiel.

- Devinez qui nous avons croisé sur les quais ? poursuivit Gillette d'un ton plus sérieux. Humphrey Swann et sa Lady MacBeth d'épouse. »

Il y eut un silence, brisé par l'amiral :

« C'était à prévoir. Et ils ont vu William. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« J'ai prétendu que ce n'était qu'un simple aspirant, mais ils n'ont certainement pas été dupes. Ou si Mr Swann l'a été, bobonne est suffisamment futée pour lui ouvrir les yeux. »

Norrington prit une profonde inspiration. Malgré sa nausée, Willy, pelotonné derrière la cloison, n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Le gamin n'est pas complètement idiot non plus, James. Il va poser des questions. Vous allez bien être obligé de tout lui raconter…

- Je sais, Andrew, je sais, répondit Norringon d'une voix fatiguée. Dès qu'il ira mieux… »

La conversation porta alors sur des considérations portant sur la navigation, et Willy ferma les yeux, souhaitant mourir. Elle était belle la grande aventure ! Personne ne vous parlait de la première étape, celle qui consistait à vomir tripes et boyaux en essayant de le faire dans le bon sens du vent !

A peine Willy se fut-il habitué au tangage et au roulis et parvenait enfin à sortir sur le pont, avide d'observer l'océan et les matelots au travail, que le temps se couvrit et qu'une violente tempête (que Gillette qualifia par la suite de « petit coup de tabac ») s'abattit, renvoyant Willy dans son hamac, à nouveau nauséeux mais en plus terrifié. Pendant deux jours, l'eau coulait de toute part, les hommes hurlaient et s'activaient sans trouver un instant de repos.

Lorsque le soleil revint, on s'aperçut que _Le Redoutable_ était hors de vue. Dans le meilleur des cas, la tempête l'avait déporté loin des autres navires, et il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard.

Willy prenait l'air sur la dunette aux côtés de Norrington quand la vigie annonça une voile au loin.

« Est-ce _Le Redoutable_ ? lança Gillette.

- Non, capitaine, c'est bien trop gros pour une frégate ! »

Les sourcils froncés, Norrington quitta la dunette, et, empruntant la longue-vue du lieutenant Howards, entreprit de grimper dans les enfléchures, progressant rapidement en dépit de sa mauvaise jambe. Tout le monde le regarda, surpris que l'amiral fasse l'ascension lui-même. Désapprobateur, Gillette ordonna sèchement à l'équipage de retourner à son travail.

« C'est l'HMS _Hypérion_, je l'ai reconnu, déclara Norrington à Gillette une fois redescendu.

- Que fait-il dans ces eaux ? Ne devait-il pas se rendre en Méditerranée ?

- Le capitaine Harding est un ami de Swann. Combien êtes-vous prêt à parier que ce couple infernal est à bord, et se rend à Port Royal ? Nous avons moins d'avance que je ne l'espérais… »

Norrington s'aperçut que Willy les écoutait, et parut soudain particulièrement las.

« William, pouvez-vous venir avec moi ? Je crois que nous devons avoir une nouvelle conversation. »

…

A suivre.

…

Fin des vacances, le prochain chapitre ne sera donc pas en ligne avant un moment, sorry !


	5. Révélations

**Disclaimer : **après tout ce temps, pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ? _Pirates des Caraïbes_, son univers impitoyable, ses personnages inoubliables, tout cela m'appartient et je me fais un fric fou avec ! Hmm, quoique vu mon dernier relevé bancaire, j'ai l'impression qu'encore une fois, la propriété et les profits reviennent à Disney…

**Rating : **T ou PG-13.

**Bartimeus** : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que Gillette te plaise, il m'amuse beaucoup, ce type…

**Palimpsyde :** alors la dunette, c'est la partie à l'arrière du vaisseau, où se trouvent les cabines des officiers. Quand Gillette et Norrington montent sur la dunette, ils vont donc sur la partie du pont qui se trouve au-dessus, et de laquelle ils ont une vue générale de ce qui se passe. Une rade est un genre de petite baie, naturelle ou pas. Dans l'ensemble, je n'utiliserais pas trop un vocabulaire maritime, d'abord parce que je ne m'y connais pas énormément, et ensuite pour ne pas perdre les lecteurs !

Pour le mal de mer de Willy, j'ai pensé qu'il était normal qu'il en souffre lors de son premier embarquement, c'est ce qui arrive à la plupart des gens. C'est aussi possible que ce soit arrivé à Norrington et Gillette quand ils ont débuté !

**Chapitre 5**

**Révélations**

Pénétrant à la suite de Norrington dans la grande cabine, Willy alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du bureau de l'amiral. Il se rappela avoir fait de même, il y avait de cela des semaines, à Norrington Hall. Il avait espéré à ce moment tout apprendre sur sa famille. Voilà qu'à présent son tuteur annonçait qu'il allait tout lui dire, et Willy souhaitait que cette fois-ci ce soit vraiment le cas, et qu'on ne lui servirait pas de mensonges ou de demi vérités.

Norrington n'alla pas s'asseoir en face de lui, mais se dirigea vers la grande vitre qui donnait sur l'océan, et se perdit dans la contemplation du sillage du _Tempest_. Enfin, il sortit de son mutisme, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

« Lorsque vous m'avez interrogé sur vos parents, à votre arrivée chez moi, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été tout à fait franc. Ou, pour être plus exact, si je ne vous ai pas menti, j'en ai dit beaucoup moins que je n'en savais. Mais une telle dissimulation n'était pas de mise, et n'aurait que des effets néfastes si je m'obstinais à vous cacher ce que vous êtes parfaitement en droit de savoir. »

Willy aurait aimé que l'amiral ne tourne pas autant autour du pot.

« J'ai fait la connaissance de vos parents alors que j'accomplissais un voyage vers la même destination qu'aujourd'hui, Port Royal. J'étais lieutenant à l'époque, et le navire sur lequel je servais accompagnait votre grand-père, Weatherby Swann, qui se rendait à la Jamaïque en tant que son gouverneur. Il emmenait avec lui sa fille, Elizabeth.

- Ma mère… » souffla Willy.

Le dos toujours tourné, Norrington acquiesça.

« Mais les gens que le capitaine Gillette et moi avons croisé à Falmouth… Ils s'appelaient aussi Swann ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

- En effet, confirma l'officier d'un ton amer. Mais leur rôle dans cette histoire est plus tardif. »

Willy fit silence, attendant la suite avec impatience.

« Au cours de ce voyage, nous secourûmes un jeune garçon, de l'âge de votre mère, du nom de William Turner, seul survivant d'un navire de commerce attaqué par des pirates. Orphelin, il entra une fois arrivé à Port Royal en apprentissage chez le forgeron local. Quelques années passèrent, au cours desquels je fis mes preuves en tant qu'officier de marine. Je restais très lié à la famille Swann, et votre mère et moi nous fiançâmes, bien que votre mère ne partagea pas mes sentiments. Le jeune William Turner était nettement plus à son goût. »

L'amiral s'arrêta un instant, et poursuivit avec une nette difficulté.

« Un événement dramatique renversa la situation. Elizabeth fut enlevé par l'équipage d'un navire pirate, le _Black Pearl_. Je mis tout en œuvre pour la retrouver et la sauver. Ou, pour être plus honnête, je mis en œuvre tous les moyens classiques. Turner, qui était aussi désespéré que moi à son sujet, employa pour venir au secours de votre mère une méthode beaucoup moins… orthodoxe, mais qui se révéla nettement plus efficace : il s'allia à un pirate du nom de Jack Sparrow, pour qu'il le conduise au repère des ravisseurs. Pour résumer en peu de mots une longue histoire, Elizabeth fut ramenée saine et sauve à Port Royal, William Turner fut gracié par le gouverneur, car il était évident qu'il ne s'était livré à la piraterie que dans un but louable. Quant à Sparrow, il parvint à échapper à la potence et recommença à se livrer à la flibuste à bord du _Pearl._ Comme il était manifeste que votre mère et Turner étaient profondément amoureux, je jugeai préférable de rompre mes fiançailles avec Elizabeth. Et c'est la fin du premier acte, » conclut Norrington avec ironie.

Willy avala sa salive, se demandant à quel point cela avait pu être dur pour Norrington. Visiblement peu enclin à s'attarder sur le sujet, l'amiral poursuivit.

« Elizabeth Swann et William Turner furent donc fiancés malgré leur différence de classes, et ils se marièrent quelques mois plus tard, tandis que je me consacrais plus activement que jamais à l'éradication de la piraterie. Mais avant de poursuivre leur histoire, il faut que je vous donne quelques précisions sur le caractère de vos parents, sans quoi leur façon d'agir vous paraîtra bien mystérieuse.

« Lorsque j'ai fait la connaissance de votre mère, elle avait déjà une personnalité vive et indépendante, et étouffait sous le poids des convenances que son rang lui imposait. Mais plus que tout, elle était fascinée par la piraterie. J'imagine qu'elle devait considérer ce mode de vie comme un idéal de liberté, bien éloigné de son destin qui était déjà tout tracé. Quant à Turner, c'était à n'en pas douter un brave garçon, mais dont le goût pour l'action et l'aventure égalait bien celui d'Elizabeth. Lorsque leurs fiançailles furent officialisées, vous ne pouvez réaliser le scandale que cela fit à Port Royal. Que le gouverneur Swann puisse cautionner une telle mésalliance échappait à la bonne société de la colonie. Bien sûr, que votre grand-père ait eu à cœur le bonheur de sa fille plutôt que de s'assurer d'une alliance solide passait au-dessus de la tête de tous ces braves gens. Les commérages et les médisances ne faiblirent pas après le mariage, comme votre famille l'avait espéré un temps.

« Ainsi, alors qu'Elizabeth, en épousant l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, pensait échapper aux conventions sociales, elle les subissait de plus belle. Quant à Mr Turner, inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu parmi des gens qui se considéraient comme hautement supérieur. Aussi, lassés de ce traitement, ils finirent par partir. Officiellement, le gouverneur Swann prétendit qu'ils étaient partis s'installer dans les colonies en Amérique du Nord et l'on se contenta de cette version. En réalité, ils avaient accepté la proposition du capitaine Sparrow de se joindre à sa vie d'aventures sur le _Black Pearl_.

« A partir de ce moment, la santé de votre grand-père déclina, et il mourut d'une mauvaise fièvre peu après le départ des Turner.

- Il est mort de chagrin, vous voulez dire, » ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Willy.

Il avait voulu des explications, et il en avait, mais le jeune garçon n'était plus trop sûr d'aimer cela. Il pouvait comprendre le désir d'évasion de sa mère, lui qui avait passé des années sinistres à l'orphelinat ! Mais le gouverneur avait du se ronger les sangs à son sujet…

Norrington se détourna des fenêtres d'étambot et lui fit face, le visage tendu :

« Je ne vous raconte pas cela pour que vous ayez une mauvaise opinion de votre mère. Elle aimait beaucoup son père, n'en doutez jamais, mais… On ne pouvait pas la confiner à terre à subir la malveillance de ses concitoyens. C'est elle qui n'y aurait pas survécu. »

L'amiral retomba dans la contemplation de l'océan et poursuivit :

« Quant à moi, je vous laisse imaginer la situation inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mon devoir, mes valeurs, tout me poussait à déclarer une guerre sans relâche aux pirates, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais pu me résoudre à conduire vos parents à la potence. Par chance, je ne tombais jamais sur le _Pearl_ au cours de mes missions. Un an environ après la mort de votre grand-père, alors que je rentrais d'une sortie en mer, je trouvais Port Royal en proie à une vive agitation. Un autre officier, le capitaine Fredericks, avait fait prisonniers un groupe d'une dizaine de pirates au cours d'une opération à terre. C'était des membres de l'équipage du _Black Pearl_ et si le navire et son capitaine nous avaient encore filé entre les doigts, vos parents étaient tous deux sous les verrous.

« Le scandale qui avait suivi les fiançailles de William et Elizabeth Turner n'était rien, vous vous en doutez, par rapport à celui qui suivit la révélation que, contrairement à ce qu'avait bien voulu raconter le gouverneur Swann, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout installés à Boston ou Philadelphie. J'essayais d'intercéder en leur faveur auprès du gouverneur en place, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Vos parents ont donc été jugés comme les autres. Ils ne nièrent pas s'être livrés à des actes de piraterie et votre père, comme ses camarades, fut condamné à la pendaison. Quant à votre mère, elle aurait du subir le même sort, mais étant dans… un état intéressant… elle fut acquittée. On pouvait bien la tuer elle, mais pas l'enfant qu'elle portait.

« Votre père échappa aussi à son sort, cependant. Il se trouve que les gardes que je lui avais assignés n'étaient pas, pour être charitable, les membres les plus brillants du régiment. Turner n'eut aucun mal à s'envoler, et il quitta l'île, laissant à contrecoeur votre mère en arrière. Elle était évidemment perdue de réputation, sans aucun moyen, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner à son sort, aussi, je veillais à ce qu'elle ait un toit sur sa tête, ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter les conversations du bon peuple de Port Royal. Votre père parvint à lui faire savoir qu'il avait rejoint le _Pearl_ sain et sauf, mais ce fut son seul réconfort jusqu'à votre venue au monde.

« Quelques semaines seulement après votre naissance, une nouvelle complication se fit jour. Les biens du Gouverneur dont Elizabeth avait hérité lui furent confisqués suite à son procès, et leur nouveau bénéficiaire devint alors Humphrey Swann, le neveu de l'ancien gouverneur. Il arriva à Port Royal accompagné de son épouse. Tout le monde s'attendait alors à ce qu'il s'installe dans la demeure qui lui revenait ou en estime la valeur avant de la revendre, mais non qu'il cherche à entrer en contact avec celle qui avait déshonoré la famille, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Il était manifeste que Swann ne voulait venir en aide à sa cousine dans le besoin. Un jour qu'il s'était montré particulièrement menaçant vis-à-vis de votre mère, j'intervins et le mit à la porte. Cependant, j'exigeais quelques explications.

« Vous devez savoir que le capitaine Sparrow n'est pas un pirate ordinaire, pour comprendre ce qui va suivre. C'est un homme profondément malhonnête, mais ce n'est pas un homme mauvais. Jamais il n'a versé du sang lorsque c'était inutile, et n'est pas du genre à piller une ville et massacrer ses habitants, ou passer tout un équipage au fil de l'épée. Sa principale motivation est d'être libre de faire ce qu'il veut, et de se remplir les poches. Alors que vos parents étaient ses compagnons, Sparrow avait eu vent d'une légende, qui, si on y accordait foi, promettait un trésor fabuleux à qui mettrait la main sur les quatre parties d'un certain pendentif, sensé ouvrir la porte du Pays des Trésors Perdus. C'est ce que me raconta votre mère. Cela peut paraître un conte de bonnes femmes, mais j'avais eu l'occasion auparavant de constater qu'avec ce maudit pirate, les contes de bonnes femmes avaient tendance à prendre vie, aussi je ne me montrais pas incrédule.

« Par malchance, les Swann avaient également eu vent de cette légende, et leur cupidité est sans limite. Ils essayaient de faire avouer à Elizabeth où Sparrow en était de ses recherches. Elle me confia alors qu'ils avaient déjà rassemblé deux morceaux du pendentif. Sparrow en possédait un quart, elle-même un autre. Son cousin faisait pression sur elle afin de s'en emparer et cela ne lui serait pas si difficile : il était un citoyen respectable, contrairement à votre mère, et n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre que l'objet lui revenait de droit. Il avait également menacé de vous faire du mal.

« Quant à moi, j'étais rappelé en Angleterre, et ne pouvais donc plus protéger ni vous ni votre mère. Nous prîmes alors une décision. N'ayant plus sa place dans la société de Port Royal, elle rejoindrait son mari dès que possible. Mais vous ne pouviez l'accompagner. Je promis donc de vous emmener avec moi et de vous laisser dans un établissement de bonne tenue, sous un autre nom, afin que Swann ne puisse retrouver votre trace, avec dans la perspective de vous en retirer dès que les circonstances le permettraient. Nous décidâmes aussi que le pendentif vous reviendrait, d'une part pour vous identifier, de l'autre dans le cas où votre mère ayant rejoint l'équipage du _Pearl_, si celui-ci se faisait prendre, qu'une partie au moins du pendentif ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. »

Willy porta la main à son cou, se souvenant du regard avide que Gillette y avait jeté la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans le bureau du directeur de Blackshore. La clé vers un pays renfermant des trésors innombrables… Cela semblait invraisemblable, mais Norrington avait l'air trop grave pour se moquer de lui, et trop raisonnable pour nager en plein délire.

« Vous pouvez deviner la suite dans les grandes lignes. Après vous avoir laissé à Blackshore, je fus envoyé aux Indes où je restais plusieurs années, sans nouvelles de vos parents, sans nouvelles des Swann. Mais peu après mon retour en Angleterre, je fus appelé par l'Amirauté. Ils avaient à leur tout eu vent de ce fameux Pays des Trésors Perdus, et cette nouvelle source de richesse serait un atout incroyable pour la Couronne. Ils en avaient appris beaucoup par Humphrey Swann. A l'insu de ce dernier, qui a tendance à se montrer peu discret. Sa femme est clairement le cerveau du couple… Mais je compris par ce que laissèrent filtrer mes supérieurs qu'il avait retrouvé votre trace. J'envoyais le capitaine Gillette vous retirer de l'orphelinat. Juste à temps, semble-t-il, avant que Swann n'envoie ses hommes à votre recherche et celle du pendentif…

- Vous voulez dire que c'est lui le responsable de ce massacre ? Tout cela pour…

- Exactement, répondit sombrement Norrington. A présent, la situation est la suivante : si j'ai été envoyé aux Caraïbes, c'est chargé de mettre la main sur les derniers fragments du pendentif, trouver cette fameuse porte, et garantir à la Couronne la mainmise sur ces nouveaux territoires, s'ils existent. Et surtout, d'empêcher Swann d'y parvenir avant moi. Ambitieux comme il est, et déjà à la tête d'une fortune considérable, il deviendrait bien trop puissant. »

Willy resta silencieux un moment, l'esprit en ébullition. En fin de compte, tout cela n'était qu'une question d'argent. Ce qui était au centre de tout, ce n'était pas lui, mais ce fameux trésor !

« Le capitaine Gillette… pensait que cette mission n'aurait pas du vous être confié. » dit-il enfin, essayant de garder sa voix neutre et de cacher son ressentiment.

L'amiral le dévisagea, se demandant sans doute comment il l'avait appris.

« En effet. Nous avons eu certains désaccords à ce sujet. Il pensait que peut-être, je pourrais me laisser distraire de mon but. Il pensait également que nous aurions dû vous laisser à Norrington Hall, et partir seulement avec votre pendentif.

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? fit Willy sur un ton agressif. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, non ? Pourquoi vous être encombré d'un gamin sans importance, si c'était seulement le pendentif qui vous faisait envie ? »

Norrington baissa un instant les yeux, avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme :

« Parce que je n'allais pas vous laisser une nouvelle fois en arrière, avec Swann sur vos talons. Il a fait mettre Blackshore à sac en faisant passer son crime pour une attaque de bandits, il pouvait en faire autant de Norrington Hall en mon absence. Ne découvrant que trop tard que je vous aurais pris votre fameux pendentif. Ce qui ne vous aurait pas avancé à grand-chose. De plus, je pensais que vous deviez venir. Je pensais que vous voudriez saisir cette occasion de rencontrer vos parents. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la cabine, Willy regardant ses chaussures d'un air boudeur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été utilisé. Sa mère l'avait abandonné, Norrington ne cherchait qu'à accomplir son devoir… Mais il savait au fond que la situation n'était pas aussi simple. Sans un mot, il se leva brusquement et sortit sur le pont, sans prendre garde aux fusiliers et aux matelots qui lui lançait des regards étonnés. Le garçon monta sur la dunette, sans un coup d'œil pour Gillette qui y faisait les cent pas, et qui pour une fois, fit preuve de tact en gardant la bouche close.

Willy aurait dû, à ce moment, ressentir une joie immense à la perspective de retrouver ses parents, de participer à une chasse aux trésors, mais tout ce qu'il éprouvait n'était qu'une profonde amertume.

…

A suivre…


	6. Bienvenue aux Caraïbes

**Disclaimer** : toujours pareil

**Rating** : idem

**Chapitre 6**

**Bienvenue aux Caraïbes**

Si les révélations de Norrington ne cessaient de tourner et de retourner dans la tête de Willy, celui-ci eut bien du mal à conserver une attitude hostile envers l'amiral et le reste de l'équipage. A présent que son estomac s'était habitué aux mouvements du navire, il n'avait qu'une envie, en découvrir plus sur le métier de marin, et passer son temps à bouder dans son hamac ou sur la dunette le gênait en fait davantage que ceux à qui il aurait voulu faire subir sa mauvaise humeur.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Willy était certain que devenir officier de marine était la plus belle carrière qu'il puisse espérer, même s'il ne savait pas si cela lui serait permis, avec des parents pirates. Mais il était le pupille de Norrington, et celui-ci devait avoir suffisamment d'influence à l'Amirauté pour lui obtenir une place d'aspirant. L'ennui, c'est que Willy n'était plus du tout assuré que l'amiral s'intéressait tant que cela à son avenir, à présent.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas déranger, Willy traînait souvent du côté des aspirants, et avait sympathisé avec l'un d'eux, un garçon boutonneux de son âge du nom de Wayland, qui faisait de son mieux pour lui expliquer ses tâches dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre.

Une ou deux semaines avaient passé depuis sa discussion avec l'amiral, quand Willy fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par une discussion à voix basse bien qu'animée, de l'autre côté de la cloison qui le séparait des quartiers de Norrington.

« C'est sa foutue blessure à la jambe qui lui fait encore mal !

- Capitaine Gillette, sauf votre respect, en tant que chirurgien du bord c'est moi qui m'occupe des diagnostics ! En l'occurrence ce n'est pas bien compliqué, regardez-moi un peu son pied. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple crise de goutte. »

Willy reconnut la voix de Masterson, l'irritable chirurgien du _Tempest. _D'après ce que Wayland avait pu lui en dire, Masterson n'avait que de très vagues notions de médecine, et avait commencé sa carrière comme garçon boucher avant de se sentir une âme de voyageur. Willy s'était alors juré de n'endurer rien de plus sévère qu'un petit mal de mer à bord du _Tempest_. Wayland ne l'avait pas davantage rassuré en lui expliquant que l'un dans l'autre, Masterson n'était pas un représentant indigne de sa profession et que par rapport aux chirurgiens d'autres bâtiments, ils avaient plutôt de la chance.

« Je vous serais reconnaissant à tous deux, grinça Norrington qui souffrait visiblement, de ne pas parler comme si j'étais absent ou trop sénile pour comprendre. La goutte, vous dîtes ?

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna Gillette.

- Oui, la goutte, continua Masterson en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'instant, c'est de rester couché en attendant que cette crise passe.

- J'aurais pu dire la même chose », continua de pinailler le capitaine.

S'ensuivit un bref conciliabule chuchoté, après quoi Willy entendit Gillette et le docteur quitter la cabine.

…

Le lendemain, Willy passa à pas de loup par la cabine de Norrington pour se rendre sur le pont. L'amiral somnolait sur sa couchette, à moitié assommé par le laudanum que lui avait administré Masterson. Il croisa Wayland qui lui montra du doigt un point vague à l'horizon :

« _Le Redoutable_ nous a enfin rejoint », expliqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Willy regarda dans la direction indiquée par l'aspirant, et se souvint de ce que Norrington lui avait dit à propos de la frégate et du sloop qui les escortaient. Bien plus efficaces que le _Tempest_ pour poursuivre les pirates dans l'archipel. Avait-il pensé à Sparrow et aux Turner en disant cela ? Essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Norrington serait tenu de faire s'il mettait la main sur ses parents, Willy entreprit de monter rejoindre la vigie, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue du _Redoutable_. Il fut content de constater qu'il ne souffrait pas du vertige une fois arrivé dans les hauts. Il était décidément né pour être marin.

…

Quelques semaines passèrent avant que Port Royal soit enfin en vue. Malgré la chaleur à laquelle il n'était pas encore habitué, Willy courait sur les talons de Norrington, avec qui il allait débarquer avant les autres. L'amiral semblait bien s'être remis de sa crise de goutte, et avait invité la veille au soir ses officiers dans la grande cabine, afin de marquer la fin du voyage. Willy avait assisté au repas, sans participer à la conversation. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, et ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Cela lui allait aussi bien.

À présent, le jeune garçon regardait le port de la colonie avec de grands yeux. Il y avait surtout des navires marchands et des bateaux de pêche mais la foule était beaucoup plus cosmopolite qu'à Falmouth. Norrington et lui arrivèrent enfin sur le quai, attirant des regards intéressés et quelques saluts polis.

« Nous irons directement chez le Gouverneur, expliqua l'amiral à son compagnon. J'ai quelques affaires administratives à régler, après quoi, nous nous mettrons sérieusement au travail. J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas perdre l'avance que j'ai pu… »

Il s'interrompit net et Willy, suivant son regard, compris pourquoi. Très élégante, Mrs Swann s'avançait vers eux, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

« Amiral Norrington, enfin, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. Cela fait bien une semaine que nous vous attendons. Et n'est-ce pas… Qu'est-ce que le capitaine Gillette avait dit, déjà ? Le jeune monsieur Bableby ? »

Willy rougit sous son regard, pendant que Norrington s'inclinait civilement, tentant de cacher son irritation.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, votre époux et vous ? » parvint-il à dire d'un ton remarquablement neutre.

Mrs Swann s'approcha de lui bien plus que la bienséance ne l'autorisait, toujours souriante.

« Allons, amiral, pas de ces petits jeux, entre nous ! Nous savons tous deux ce qui nous amène ici. Et nous pourrions tout à fait parvenir à trouver un terrain d'entente… J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser…

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua-t-il », les lèvres pincées, en reculant de quelques pas.

La femme eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Rien ne vous empêche d'y réfléchir. Mon cher mari n'est pas forcément le seul cheval sur lequel je miserais. »

Elle s'éloigna gracieusement sur ces dernières bonnes paroles. Norrington et Willy restèrent un instant plantés à la regarder partir, puis l'officier se reprit et secoua la tête.

« Eh bien voilà qui est contrariant. » conclut-il avant de se remettre en marche.

Il héla une voiture découverte et bientôt ils entamèrent l'ascension vers la luxueuse demeure du gouverneur, sir Henry Rivers.

Pendant que Norrington s'entretenait avec celui-ci, Willy resta à l'écart, mangeant une part de gâteau qu'un domestique lui avait fort obligeamment apportée. Les Swann les avaient donc devancés à la Jamaïque, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils soient plus avancés dans leur recherche des fragments du pendentif… et donc de ses parents. Quoiqu'il en soit, la femme d'Humphrey Swann avait clairement tenté d'appâter Norrington.

Les yeux du garçon dérivèrent sur le salon richement décoré de la demeure de Rivers. Est-ce que Weatherby Swann avait vécu ici avant que Rivers ne prenne ses fonctions ? Peut-être que sa mère avait grandi dans cette même maison. C'était si luxueux par rapport à l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu. Willy pensa avec amertume que si sa mère n'avait pas pris la fuite avec Will Turner pour une vie de pirates, il aurait sans doute lui aussi habité ici.

L'amiral vint le rejoindre une heure plus tard et lui fit signe qu'ils partaient, sans s'attarder sur l'air morose que Willy affichait.

« J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir m'en dépêtrer, marmonna-t-il. Comme s'il était indispensable de donner un bal en l'honneur de mon arrivée. Je compte bien être parti d'ici deux jours… »

Ils repartirent, cette fois en direction de Fort Charles, où Norrington était sensé prendre ses quartiers. À peine était-il descendu de voiture qu'un jeune officier en tunique rouge se précipita vers lui et le salua.

« Troupes prêtes pour la revue, amiral ! » beugla-t-il.

Norrington poussa un profond soupir.

« Pas le temps pour ces singeries. Dès que les capitaines Gillette, Travers et Conroy arriveront, conduisez-les à mon bureau. »

L'officier eut l'air à la fois contrarié et outré par ce manque de décorum.

« À vos ordres ! fit-il enfin. Puis-je vous indiquez où se trouve…

- Inutile, je connais le chemin. »

L'air toujours offensé, le soldat s'en alla d'un pas raide, tandis que Willy continuait de suivre Norrington, jetant des coups d'œil curieux autour de lui.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans un bureau surveillé par deux fusiliers marins qui se redressèrent vivement à la vue de leur supérieur, essayant visiblement de faire croire qu'ils étaient au garde-à-vous depuis des heures. La pièce avait de toute évidence fait l'objet d'un récent ménage. L'amiral se dirigea vers une table où l'attendait déjà plusieurs lettres. Il en parcourut distraitement deux des yeux avant de se figer devant la troisième. Willy l'observa la lire plusieurs fois, son expression passant de la surprise à la colère, puis à une sorte de résignation.

« Le capitaine Gillette, monsieur ! » annonça un des gardes au moment où Willy décidait de s'approcher de l'amiral pour essayer de jeter un œil discret sur la missive.

Gillette entra, essuyant son visage rougeaud luisant de sueur avec un mouchoir tout aussi écarlate.

« Les Swann sont déjà sur la brèche », déclara-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Sans répondre, Norrington lui tendit la lettre.

« Alors celle-là, elle est raide ! explosa Gillette une fois arrivé au bout. Comment est-ce que…

- N'est-ce pas ? ricana Norrington. Quand je pense qu'on considérait avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Il faudrait maintenant savoir qui n'est pas au courant de tous mes faits et gestes. »

Willy ne voulait pas spécialement paraître impoli, mais il commençait à en avoir assez d'être traîné partout tout en étant systématiquement laissé dans l'ombre.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Norrington reprit la lettre des mains du capitaine et la lui offrit.

« Il est temps que vous ayez un petit aperçu du genre de créature qu'ait le capitaine Sparrow. Si nous sommes condamnés à croiser sa route, autant vous préparer au choc. »

La première chose qui passa à l'esprit de Willy fut que l'auteur du message ne maîtrisait pas très bien la notion de ligne droite : son écriture semblait monter et descendre comme des vagues. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et se plongea dans le texte lui-même.

_« Salut Jamie vieille branche,_

_J'espère que quand tu liras cette lettre, elle ne sera pas recouverte de poussière. Mais tu as l'habitude de te promener avec des navires qui se traînent comme des grosses vaches, alors on ne sait jamais, peut-être ne seras-tu à Port Royal que l'an prochain. Un an après que j'ai écrit celle lettre je veux dire. Pas un an après que tu la lises. Tu ne peux pas recevoir une lettre après l'avoir lu. Ce ne serait pas logique._

_Bref tu es de retour dans mes eaux, alors allons droit au but, comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autours du pot indéfiniment et parler par énigmes (les gens qui font ça ont tendance à me rendre fou, pas toi ?) : nous avons chacun quelque chose qui intéresse l'autre, alors pourquoi ne pas en discuter en tête à tête. Tu liras derrière cette feuille les coordonnées de notre lieu de rencontre._

_Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

_PS : j'ai dit en tête à tête. Ne ramène pas toute la flotte avec toi en espérant me coincer. Tu as compris depuis le temps que ça ne servirait à rien._

_PPS : j'ai dit en tête à tête. Mais j'imagine que ce gros lourdaud qui te suit partout nous imposera sa présence. Il n'est pas le bienvenu, mais si ça te rassure de l'avoir à tes côtés…_

_PPPS : j'ai dit en tête à tête. Mais si tu n'as pas laissé le môme à la maison, Will et Lizzie te font savoir qu'ils aimeraient le voir._

Willy relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de la remettre à son tuteur qui attendait son opinion, les sourcils levés.

« Il est, euh… bizarre, non ? fut tout ce que le garçon trouva à dire.

- Entre autre chose, » répondit Norrington en retournant la feuille pour prendre connaissance des coordonnées indiquées au verso.

Gillette, toujours aussi rouge même si Willy ne savait pas si c'était dû à la chaleur ou au fait d'avoir été qualifié de gros lourdaud, reprit la parole :

« Bon alors, amiral ? Que décidez-vous ?

- Ce que je décide ? répondit Norrington comme s'il trouvait la question saugrenue. D'aller en discuter en tête à tête, naturellement. »

Voilà, c'est un petit chapitre de transition. Dans le prochain, Jack Sparrow et les autres arrivent.


	7. Chaleureuses retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Disney. Donc je ne touche pas un rond là-dessus.

**Rating : **après un début plutôt sage, si l'on excepte les vocalises du capitaine Gillette, ce chapitre contient des scènes d'un érotisme torride nécessitant de passer à du M… Ah, non, en fait c'est toujours tout public.

**Pali et Alisou : **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite.

**Chapitre 7**

**Chaleureuses retrouvailles**

Pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'ils avaient mis pied à terre, Gillette, qui marchait en tête, juste devant Willy, glissa sur les rochers et manqua s'étaler de tout son long.

« Expliquez-moi donc, chuchota Norrington, pourquoi c'est ma jambe qui pose problème, mais vous qui n'arrivez pas à marcher ? »

Le capitaine ne répondit que par un grognement offusqué et reprit son avancée, essayant d'éclairer le passage rocailleux entouré de buissons qui faisait office de chemin sur le petit îlot où ils avaient débarqué un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout », marmonna enfin Gillette, opinion dont il avait déjà fait part à Norrington plus tôt, et dans des termes moins diplomatiques.

Dès que l'amiral, dans son bureau de Port Royal, avait dévoilé son intention de répondre à l'invitation de Sparrow, son subordonné avait violemment protesté : on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au pirate, Norrington le savait bien. Il n'était pas question de lui parler. Qu'on l'arrête ou qu'on l'ignore tant que c'était possible… Mieux valait s'occuper d'abord des Swann.

Mais Norrington avait fait la sourde oreille, et lorsque les autres capitaines, Travers du _Redoutable_ et Conroy du _Furtif_ étaient arrivés, il leur avait immédiatement donné leur ligne de conduite. _Le Redoutable_ se contenterait de patrouiller dans les eaux de la Jamaïque à la recherche d'éventuels flibustiers, pendant que _Le Tempest_ et _Le Furtif_ s'éloignerait de conserve.

« Il y a fort à parier que Humphrey Swann suivra de près nos mouvements. Une fois que nous serons en mer, en revanche… Le capitaine Gillette et moi-même passerons à bord du _Furtif_, et vous prendrez temporairement le commandement du _Tempest_, Mr Conroy… »

Cette décision souleva de nouvelles discussions, auxquelles Norrington mis fin sèchement.

« _Le Furtif_ est plus indiqué pour se faufiler dans la baie où nous comptons aller, et Swann fera attention aux déplacements du _Tempest_. Cela fait des années que Mr Conroy aurait dû obtenir le commandement d'un navire digne de ce nom. Je lui fais parfaitement confiance pour s'occuper de votre _Tempest_ le temps de notre absence. À moins que vous ne vouliez pas venir ? »

Gillette ne souleva pas d'autres objections, tout au moins ce jour-là, mais Willy fut témoin d'une nouvelle dispute entre les deux hommes quand quelques jours plus tard, le sloop à bord duquel ils naviguaient à présent arrivait en vue de la petite île boisée que leur avait indiqué le capitaine Sparrow dans sa lettre.

« J'imagine que vous pensez y aller seulement accompagné de moi-même et de Cooper, comme l'a demandé le pirate ? attaqua-t-il.

- Tout à fait. Mettons-le dans de bonnes dispositions… Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a à dire, et essayer de le tromper d'entrée, ce qu'il attend certainement que nous fassions, ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Il pourra toujours déchanter plus tard.

- Je pense qu'il ne viendra pas seul, lui, ou seulement avec les Turner. Je propose d'emmener au moins une dizaine d'hommes et de…

- Hors de question. Nous y allons pour négocier. Croyez-vous vraiment que Sparrow va nous tendre une embuscade et nous couper la gorge ? Nous ne risquons absolument rien. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la part du pendentif que porte le jeune William, et il ne la trouvera pas sur nous… D'ailleurs, merci de m'y faire penser… »

Alors qu'il marchait à présent dans la pénombre, sur les pas de Gillette, vers la petite crique de l'autre côté de l'île, Willy porta la main à son cou, où il s'était habitué à sentir pendre le médaillon. La sensation lui manquait. Avait-il eu tort de le confier à l'amiral ? Mais celui-ci aurait pu aussi bien le lui prendre par la force. Le jeune garçon se demandait néanmoins où l'officier avait bien pu le dissimuler, pour qu'il soit en sécurité le temps des discussions avec Jack.

« Et voilà, je le savais ! » s'exclama Gillette avec un mélange de colère et de triomphe.

Ils débouchaient enfin sur la petite plage où le rendez-vous était fixé et Willy vit, quelques mètres plus loin, une dizaine de silhouettes près d'un canot, regroupées autour d'un homme portant une lanterne. Le jeune garçon essaya de mieux les discerner. Ses parents étaient sans doute du nombre.

« Je vous l'avais dit, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, poursuivit Gillette d'une voix plus basse. Il est venu avec ses hommes et nous…

- Oui, ce n'est pas très étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Norrington, qui ne semblait guère ému. Mais c'est sans importance. Ils nous ont vu, allons à sa rencontre. »

Alors qu'ils avançaient sur la plage, l'homme à la lanterne s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, Willy entendit les officiers étouffer une exclamation de surprise.

« Comment est-il possible… » souffla l'amiral.

L'homme éclairé par le halo de la lanterne ne payait pas de mine avec sa petite barbe tressée, ses yeux lourdement soulignés au khôl et sa tignasse d'où pendait une quantité de breloques stupéfiante, constata le jeune garçon. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait du fameux Sparrow. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'étonnement de Norrington et Gillette.

« Bien le bonsoir, mes bons amis, lança le pirate, dévoilant des dents en or. Ah, je vois que vous vous étonnez de voir que je n'ai pas pris une ride, mais que voulez-vous, le capitaine Jack Sparrow a ses petits secrets ! On ne peut pas dire que le temps a été très clément avec vous, en revanche, mon pauvre amiral. Quoiqu'à présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous portez cette horrible perruque… Vous devez être drôlement dégarni, non ?

- C'est absolument faux ! protesta Gillette. La chevelure de l'amiral est drue et…

- Merci, Mr Gillette, mais n'essayez pas de m'aider, marmonna Norrington.

- Oui, l'amiral vous dit de vous taire, lieutenant Rouquemoute…

- Capitaine Rouquemoute pour vous, Sparrow ! »

Le drôle de bonhomme haussa les épaules et se pencha sur Willy.

« Et voilà le petit Turner ! Tes parents t'attendent à bord du _Pearl_. Ils voulaient absolument venir, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Pas toutes les émotions d'un coup, hein ?

- D'autant que cela nous incite à monter à bord de votre navire et non de discuter ici en terrain neutre, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Norrington, sarcastique.

- Vous avez gagné en perspicacité, mon vieux. Effectivement, vous êtes mes invités…

-Il n'est pas question de le suivre ! » protesta Gillette, mais son supérieur le fit taire d'un regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans la chaloupe que les pirates conduisaient vers un trois-mâts ancré dans la baie.

Tremblant, Willy monta tant bien que mal à l'échelle de coupée, précédé des adultes.

À peine avait-il posé le pied sur le pont que deux silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe de marins et se précipitèrent vers lui.

« William, oh William ! Je te retrouve enfin ! » s'exclama une jeune femme en lui donnant une étreinte à étouffer un ours.

Un jeune homme au visage carré et aux yeux bruns, _ses yeux bruns_, réalisa Willy, lui posa la main sur l'épaule en esquissant un sourire maladroit. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, se dit le garçon en se dégageant et en dévisageant le couple. Ils lui ressemblaient, mais ils n'avaient qu'une petite vingtaine d'années… Ses parents ne pouvaient être aussi jeunes.

Il recula vers Norrington et Gillette qui avaient l'air tout aussi interloqués.

« William, commença la jeune femme dont le grand sourire s'était effacé.

-Quelques explications s'imposent, je crois, l'interrompit Norrington.

- Comme je ne résiste pas à raconter une bonne histoire, je m'en charge, lança joyeusement Sparrow. Peu après que la chère Elizabeth ait laissé William à vos bons soins et nous ait rejoint, nous nous sommes lancés à la recherche des fragments du pendentif restants. Et commen, dire, nous avons fait des détours par des endroits bien étranges au cours de nos pérégrinations. Nous avons notamment découvert la Fontaine de Jouvence, dont vous avez dû entendre parler et nous y avons goûté…

- Non, sans rire ? le coupa Gillette. Et où est-elle, votre Fontaine ?

- Hum, disons qu'il y a un petit problème. Nous n'étions pas seuls sur le coup, et suite à un petit différend, elle est, euh, toute cassée. »

Norrington avait le regard braqué sur Sparrow.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes désormais immortels ?

- Oh, non, malheureusement pas ! Nous gardons la fraîcheur de nos jeunes années, c'est tout le pouvoir de la Fontaine, dont les propriétés ont été fortement exagérées. »

L'amiral détourna les yeux et les fixa sur les Turner.

« Bien, je constate que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés. » déclara-t-il sèchement.

Mais s'il éprouvait du ressentiment, ce n'était rien à côté de celui de Willy. Pendant qu'il croupissait à Blackshore, ses parents, libérés de leurs obligations envers lui, vivaient de merveilleuses aventures dans des contrées légendaires ! Alors qu'ils cherchaient à l'approcher de nouveau, il leur lança un regard hostile.

« Je perçois une certaine froideur ! s'exclama Jack, qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier. J'espère que vous n'avez pas monté le garçon contre les pirates, amiral ! Ce ne serait pas très gentil de dresser le petit contre ses parents !

- Vous, fermez-là, lui lança Willy, furieux. L'amiral n'a pas eu besoin de me dresser contre eux ! Au contraire il essayait de me persuader qu'ils avaient été obligés de m'abandonner. Mais ce qu'il vient de dire, ce n'est pas faux. Vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant que je n'étais pas là pour vous ennuyer.

- Écoute, William, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais si nous prenions le temps de mieux nous connaître et de t'expliquer… » commença son père.

Gillette ricana, et Elizabeth se tourna immédiatement vers lui, comme si elle allait le mordre :

« Quelqu'un vous a sonné, vous ? Ne vous occupez pas de nos histoires de famille et on ne vous demandera pas pourquoi l'amiral tolère encore votre présence à ses côtés !

- Mrs Turner… fit Norrington d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'exclama Gillette.

C'est à ce moment-là que la situation dégénéra vraiment. Gillette et les Turner se mirent à brailler et à s'insulter, pendant que Sparrow plaçait des commentaires finauds et jetait de l'huile sur le feu, sous les yeux ahuris de Willy et de l'équipage. Jamais le garçon n'avait été autant déçu.

« La vérité, lança finalement Elizabeth, le doigt pointé sur Gillette, c'est que vous m'avez toujours détesté ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais remis du fait que c'est moi que Norrington a demandé en mariage, et pas vous ! »

Jack hurla de rire pendant que Gillette, écarlate, semblait chercher une réponse adéquate.

« Au fait, où est-il, Norrington ? dit Will Turner, en regardant autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il n'est plus là, grogna un vieux pirate aux lourds favoris poivre et sel. Il est allé dans la cabine du capitaine et m'a fait dire de vous dire, que quand vous serez tous calmés, vous serez bien aimables de le rejoindre pour parler du foutu pendentif.

- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? glapit Sparrow. Gibbs, il s'est installé dans _ma_ cabine et se permet de nous dire quoi faire ?

- Ben pour une fois que quelqu'un se conduit raisonnablement ici, j'allais pas le contrarier, hein ? »

Même si Jack Sparrow semblait offusqué, l'interruption eut au moins le mérite de les apaiser modérément. Tout en se lançant des regards venimeux, Gillette, Willy et ses parents suivirent le capitaine pirate à l'arrière du navire.

Ils allaient s'occuper du « foutu pendentif » pensa Willy avec amertume et encore une fois, il se contenterait de faire tapisserie.

…

Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre va mettre un moment à arriver !


	8. Négociations

**Disclaimer et rating : **PotC appartient à Disney et c'est toujours du PG-13

**Sammy : **merci ! Au départ, la scène de dispute (comme les négociations dans ce chapitre) devait être plus longue, mais je trouvais que ça tournait en rond, alors j'ai un peu coupé. Contente que ça ait plu quand même !

**Pali**Jack étant Jack, il risque d'y avoir des tensions, c'est sûr. Sinon, introduire la Fontaine de Jouvence juste pour ça peut paraître un peu bidon, mais je n'avais pas envie d'écrire un Jack vieux (il a une bonne cinquantaine d'années, là, logiquement) et je pensais que ce serait intéressant de voir Norrington confronté à une Elizabeth qui ne vieillit pas alors que lui si (pas très gai pour lui, et ça ne sera pas très important qu'un peu plus tard). J'espère qu'on ne trouvera pas cette histoire de Fontaine trop inutile et sans rapport avec l'histoire.

**Chapitre 8**

**Négociations **

Quand Gillette, Willy et ses parents pénétrèrent dans la grande cabine du _Pearl _à la suite du capitaine Sparrow, ce fut pour découvrir Norrington déjà assis à une grande table, examinant en fronçant les sourcils une carte étalée sur celle-ci. L'amiral leva les yeux à leur entrée, son regard se fixant un instant sur Willy avant de se poser sur Jack :

« Je vois que vous avez fini de vous disputer, constata-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! grogna Sparrow en roulant brutalement la carte avant de la jeter dans un coin de la cabine, tandis que les autres prenaient place autour de la table.

- Merci, nous irons en effet plus vite en ne prenant pas de gants. »

Le capitaine pirate semblait fort contrarié. Willy supposait qu'il avait trop l'habitude de faire tourner les autres en bourrique pour s'attendre au même traitement en retour. Mais il parvint néanmoins à produire un de ses sourires horripilants.

« Vous parlez d'or, commodore… Amiral, je veux dire. Cette promotion est nuisible à la rime, hélas. Bref, nous avons donc chacun quelque chose qui intéresse l'autre. L'avez-vous amenée ?

- Bien sûr, ne voyez-vous donc pas le jeune William enfin réuni avec ses chers parents ? répondit Norrington d'un ton toujours neutre.

- C'est le genre d'humour que l'on pratique dans la Navy ? Pas étonnant que l'on vous trouve si ennuyeux… Très bien, je mettrai le premier la question sur le tapis. Donnez-moi votre partie du médaillon.

- Ce n'est pas une question, fit remarquer Gillette.

- Bravo, mon vieux, mais j'imagine qu'à force de fréquenter le bon amiral vous savez reconnaître un ordre quand vous en entendez un.

- Et c'est la partie du médaillon de Willy, intervint sèchement Elizabeth. Celle que je lui ai confiée quand nous avons été séparés. Tu l'a toujours n'est-ce pas, Willy ?

- Non. » répondit simplement le garçon, du ton le plus indifférent possible.

Il éprouva une satisfaction coupable en voyant le visage de sa mère s'assombrir.

- On me l'a confisqué quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, » poursuivit-il, enfonçant le clou.

Ce n'était, après tout, pas un mensonge.

- Willy, nous sommes désolés, commença son père…

- Assez, le coupa Norrington sans lui accorder un regard. Le capitaine Gillette a récupéré le fragment du médaillon en même temps que le jeune William…

- C'était sans doute la priorité, d'ailleurs, lança celui-ci, à présent suffisamment en colère contre les adultes pour oser interrompre l'officier.

- On reconnaît bien là le caractère doux et conciliant de sa mère. » dit Jack d'un ton guilleret.

Gillette eut un petit ricanement.

- Assez, répéta Norrington. Je doute que les Swann attendent que nous ayons fini de nous tirer dans les pattes pour agir. Oui, nous avons la partie du médaillon en question.

- Et nous en avons rassemblé deux ! répliqua fièrement Will Turner. Nous n'avons pas fait que nous amuser, pendant toutes ces années, contrairement à ce que vous insinuiez. »

Jack lui lança un regard de reproche :

« J'eusse préféré que tu n'étales pas toutes nos cartes d'un seul coup. Mais l'essentiel est là : nous formons une majorité. Nous avons deux parties du médaillon, et vous une seule. Il est donc logique que vous nous cédiez votre fragment…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est logique, marmonna Gillette.

- Vous ne verriez pas l'eau à la mer…

- Capitaine Sparrow, il est hors de question que nous vous cédions le fragment du médaillon. Que, soit dit en passant, nous n'avons pas sur nous, trancha l'amiral. Je suis ici pour négocier une alliance. Si vous arrêtiez tous de pérorer deux minutes… »

Un silence poli se fit enfin.

« Merci. La couronne britannique s'inquiète du pouvoir croissante de ce cher Humphrey Swann. Il est devenu une des personnes les plus aisées d'Angleterre, et on lui prête des ambitions… considérables. S'il venait en possession des richesses que recèle votre pays légendaire, il pourrait monter sur pied sa propre armée, fonder sa propre puissance…

- J'imagine mal mon imbécile de cousin y parvenir tout seul, remarqua Elizabeth.

- Non, bien sûr. Sa femme réfléchit à sa place. Quoiqu'il en soit, le gouvernement verrait d'un bon œil que l'on profite de l'occasion non seulement pour mettre les Swann en échec, mais également pour les déclarer traîtres à la Couronne.

- Formidable, dit Jack, sarcastique. Et naturellement, la Couronne ne s'intéresse absolument pas au trésor en lui-même.

- J'avais l'intention de vous proposer une alliance. En effet, ces nouveaux territoires deviendront propriétés de la couronne britannique. Mais, si vous nous aidez dans cette affaire, vous aurez droit à une part substantielle du trésor.

- Comme c'est aimable de penser à nous. Mais voyez-vous, je ne vois pas tout cela d'un très bon œil. Ne le prenez pas mal, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour la couronne britannique. De là à accepter qu'elle ait une fortune sans fin à disposition… Et vous oubliez un point essentiel : vous avez été assez malin pour ne pas amener votre partie du médaillon ici, soit, mais vous faîtes, vous et le capitaine Gillette, de très bons otages. Peut-être pas Gillette, à la réflexion. Vous vous êtes jetez dans la gueule du loup. Il me semble que c'est à moi de poser mes conditions et de formuler des exigences et… »

Un cri monta de la hune, interrompant une nouvelle fois les négociations :

« Voile à l'horizon ! Et… Une autre voile à l'horizon ! ».

L'assemblée se leva d'un commun accord, Jack en tête, pour essayer de distinguer à leur tour les nouveaux arrivants dans le jour naissant.

« C'est ce que tu appelles l'horizon, tempêta immédiatement Sparrow à l'adresse du matelot perché dans la hune, ils sont identifiables à l'œil nu !

- Je m'étais assoupi, » répondit piteusement la vigie.

Deux navires, effectivement fort reconnaissables pour Willy à cette distance, bloquaient désormais l'entrée de la baie où le _Black Pearl _était ancré : le _Tempest_ et le _Furtif._

« Quel sens de l'à-propos, fit remarquer Norrington. En tout cas, une nouvelle fois, je ne vous félicite pas dans le choix de vos hommes.

- Je vous avais déconseillé de mobiliser votre flotte, grogna Jack d'un ton boudeur.

- Oui, et j'allais naturellement embarquer sur le _Pearl_ sans protéger mes arrières. Comme vous le voyez, le débat est désormais plus équilibré. Vous ne pouvez sortir de cette baie sans dommage, et je doute que vous nous menaciez, le capitaine Gillette et moi, pour obtenir votre passage. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

- Ne croyez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte, l'ami, le prévint Jack et retournant vers ses quartiers. Je vous concède l'avantage pour cette fois, et je vous écouterais donc blablater. Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. »

Les négociations reprirent donc, et Willy commençait à s'ennuyer ferme quand Elizabeth, qui semblait avoir perdu le fil depuis longtemps et passait son temps à le regarder, se replongea dans le débat d'une judicieuse remarque.

« Il serait bon, tout de même, de savoir où en sont les Swann de leur côté. Je rappelle que même en mettant nos forces en commun, le médaillon n'est pas complet. La question est donc : où faut-il chercher la partie manquante si elle n'est pas déjà en leur possession ?

- C'est juste, approuva son mari. Mr Norrington, vous êtes mieux renseigné que nous sur les faits et gestes des Swann. Pensez-vous qu'ils aient la dernière partie du pendentif ? »

L'amiral se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Rien ne permet de l'affirmer. Certes, ils ont fait des recherches pendant dix ans, mais je crois qu'ils se concentraient plus sur Elizabeth et le jeune William. Ils étaient sûrs de trouver quelque chose auprès de l'un ou l'autre, mais avaient-ils d'autres pistes ? Je l'ignore. »

Un souvenir remonta dans l'esprit de Willy :

« Lorsque nous avons rencontré Mrs Swann à Port Royal en arrivant, elle vous a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, monsieur, » rappela-t-il à Norrington.

Celui-ci eut l'air un peu gêné.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle faisait allusion au médaillon, William.

- Je pense que si. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir dire d'autre ?

- Oh, eh bien… commença Norrington avant de jeter un regard furieux à Jack qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est une possibilité, Willy, approuva Elizabeth. Il ne faudrait pas l'exclure. Mais… Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour sur le pont ? Toutes ces discussions doivent t'ennuyer, à la longue. »

Le garçon hésita. Une nouvelle fois, les adultes allaient le mettre de côté, comme s'il n'était qu'un objet encombrant, alors même qu'il venait peut-être de les mettre sur une piste importante. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à être accommodant avec ses parents. Cela étant, il devait bien avouer que la conversation le barbifiait dans les grandes largeurs depuis un moment, et que cela ne promettait pas de changer.

« Bon d'accord, grogna-t-il avant de sortir en traînant les pieds.

- Il n'est pas très bien élevé, pas vrai, entendit-il Sparrow remarquer alors qu'il émergeait à l'air libre. Franchement, Norrington, on vous confie un gentil garçon et… »

Willy monta sur la dunette, à la fois avide d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du _Pearl_ et de la baie et d'éviter autant qu'il le pouvait l'équipage de pirates qui surveillaient d'un œil méfiant les deux vaisseaux de la Navy, menaçants, un peu plus loin.

Des éclats de voix étouffés lui parvenaient d'en bas, tandis que les négociations se poursuivaient, visiblement plutôt mal que bien.

Enfin, alors que le jeune garçon commençait à somnoler, les adultes le rejoignirent. Norrington avait l'air passablement contrarié tandis que le capitaine Sparrow, au contraire, semblait boire du petit lait. Les autres gardaient une allure neutre.

« Nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord, que je regagnerai Port Royal, et tenterais de découvrir si Mrs Swann sait véritablement quelque chose au sujet du médaillon, commença l'amiral avec raideur.

- Ou si elle avait effectivement une toute autre idée en tête, » pouffa Jack.

Norrington et Gillette lui lancèrent un regard accablé.

« Le capitaine Gillette va retourner sur le _Tempest_ et transmettre mes ordres. Dès que ce sera fait, j'embarquerais sur le _Furtif_. Le _Tempest_ restera ici ainsi que le _Pearl._ Préférez-vous partir avec Mr Gillette, ou resterez-vous à bord jusqu'à mon retour ?

- Je crois que je resterais sur le _Pearl_. » répondit Willy.

Après tout, même s'il était en colère contre eux, il regretterait peut-être plus tard d'avoir laissé passer une occasion de mieux connaître ses parents. Ceux-ci parurent heureux de sa réponse. Gillette aussi, à la réflexion, et un peu trop pour que ce soit flatteur.

Alors que ce dernier approchait de son navire dans une barque conduite par une paire de pirates à l'air revêche, Willy s'assit sur un des canons pointés en direction du _Tempest_, observant du coin de l'œil Norrington appuyé au bastingage, dans l'attente du canot du _Furtif_ qui viendrait le chercher une fois que Gillette aurait fait passer ses instructions. Après quelques minutes, Elizabeth vint le rejoindre.

« Amiral… James… commença-t-elle.

- Mrs Turner ? répondit-il sans quitter des yeux l'entrée de la baie.

- Je voulais seulement vous remercier de vous être occupé de Willy et de nous l'avoir amené.

- Oh, bien sûr. Mais il me semble que je ne m'en suis pas si bien occupé que cela n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je vous avais promis… Mais l'orphelinat où je l'ai laissé… Enfin, quand je l'ai laissé, je n'avais pas prévu un changement de direction et… Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi aux Indes, ç'aurait attiré l'attention sans compter qu'un vaisseau de guerre n'est pas un endroit pour …

- Vous vous en êtes toujours mieux sorti que nous, lui fit amèrement remarquer Elizabeth.

- Il comprendra bien que vous ne me l'avez pas laissé parce que vous ne l'aimiez pas, tenta de la rassurer Norrington, toujours sans la regarder.

- Je ne crois pas que les quelques jours jusqu'à votre retour y suffiront.

- Non, je crains que non… Mais vous aurez bien plus de quelques jours, ensuite.

- Hmm, sans doute, murmura pensivement la mère de Willy. Nous voilà donc encore une fois alliés contre un ennemi commun, semble-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait. Même si je dois vous avouer que j'ai quelques doutes concernant la façon dont cette alliance tournera quand nous accèderons au trésor. Je n'ai aucune confiance en votre cher capitaine Sparrow.

- Il ne vous trahira pas, dit Elizabeth, d'une voix moins sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Et je sais que vous ne trahirez pas votre parole non plus.

- Comme c'est gentil de votre part, rétorqua Norrington en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. Cela étant, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pu vous laisser partir deux fois déjà que j'y parviendrais une troisième fois… Ah, mais voici mon canot ! »

Ignorant les sourcils froncés d'Elizabeth, il la salua et se dirigea vers l'échelle de coupée où effectivement une des barques du _Furtif_ l'attendait. Il fit également un signe d'adieu à l'adresse de Willy qui tentait son possible pour prendre l'air dégagé de celui qui ne venait pas d'entendre une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée.

Sa mère observa Norrington s'éloigner comme l'avait fait Gillette un instant auparavant, puis secoua la tête et s'approcha de Willy avec un sourire maladroit.

« Que dirais-tu de visiter le navire, à présent ? »

Willy haussa les épaules, mais la suivit.

…

À suivre.


	9. Séjour à bord du Pearl

**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes_ est la propriété de Disney.

**Rating : **pareil que précédemment.

**Chapitre 9**

**Séjour à bord du **_**Pearl**_

« Non, lève un peu le bras… Et ton poignet doit être plus souple… Voilà… »

Willy para habilement l'attaque de son père, recula de quelques pas avant de repartir de plus belle à l'assaut et…

« Bon, c'était pas mal du tout quand même, tu sais, » dit gentiment Will Turner alors que le sabre d'abordage du garçon, après avoir volé un instant, se plantait dans le pont du _Black Pearl_ qui venait tout juste d'être briqué.

Willy répondit par un hochement de tête sans enthousiasme au sourire éclatant de l'ancien forgeron et alla récupérer son arme.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, » déclara-t-il.

Will s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand le capitaine Jack, du haut de la hune, l'interpella :

« Holà, jeune Turner ! Si cela pouvait être un effet de ta bonté de venir me rejoindre ! »

Le « jeune Turner » fit signe qu'il avait entendu et grimpa allègrement. Willy le regarda monter un instant puis s'approcha du bastingage et examina le _Tempest_, toujours ancré à l'entrée de la baie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Norrington était parti et que Gillette avait récupéré le commandement de son navire, laissant Willy seul sur le _Pearl_ en compagnie des pirates. Aucun incident ne s'était passé pour l'instant entre ceux-ci et l'équipage du _Tempest_, malgré quelques moqueries et insultes lancées à distance. Aussi bien Jack que Gillette veillaient à ne pas envoyer leurs hommes à terre en même temps.

Willy avait mis cette période à profit pour un peu mieux connaître ses parents. Il savait pertinemment que le laps de temps était loin d'être suffisant pour vraiment se faire une opinion sur eux, néanmoins il ne parvenait plus à leur en vouloir autant que lors de leurs retrouvailles. Bouder était difficile quand ils se mettaient en quatre pour le distraire, lui faire plaisir, lui parler. Dès que Willy leur eut confié, par exemple, que Norrington lui avait fait donner des leçons d'escrime, Will avait insisté pour qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble, lui prodiguant des conseils dont son fils ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient judicieux. Quant à Elizabeth, après lui avoir fait visiter le navire de fond en comble, elle ne perdait pas une occasion de discuter avec lui, essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui et répondant volontiers à ses questions.

Tous ces efforts semblaient vains, cependant : non pour que Willy trouve le jeune couple sympathique, mais tout simplement pour qu'il en vienne à les considérer comme ses parents. Le problème ne résidait pas seulement dans une rancune qu'il essayait d'entretenir envers eux. Non plus que dans leur physique juvénile qui donnait plus l'impression qu'ils étaient un frère aîné et une grande sœur pour lui ; mais les faits étaient bien là, constatait Willy avec regret. Will et Elizabeth pouvaient bien chercher à faire amende honorable pour l'avoir abandonné, chercher à s'excuser, à se justifier ou à rattraper le temps perdu, tout cela venait trop tardivement. Il n'arrivait pas à envisager un avenir où il leur manifesterait l'affection et le respect qu'il s'imaginait devoir à de véritables parents. Ils arrivaient trop tard pour cela.

Quant à la vie de pirates, même à travers les récits inspirés d'Elizabeth, elle ne tentait pas vraiment Willy. Il avait toujours rêvé de s'échapper, tous les jours en contemplant la mer depuis l'orphelinat, avait même envisagé que cela soit aux côtés de flibustiers, n'importe quoi plutôt que vivre sous la coupe de Benton. Néanmoins, si l'aventure semblait enthousiasmante, il devait bien avouer que le revers de la médaille, les pillages, ne le séduisait pas du tout, même s'il croyait volontiers ses parents quand ceux-ci lui soutenaient que Sparrow n'avait rien d'un sauvage assoiffé de carnage. Willy aimait bien se dire qu'il avait la mer dans le sang, mais visiblement, pas la piraterie. Il ne pouvait que décevoir ses parents s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il suive leurs traces.

Des trilles retentirent à bord du _Tempest_, annonçant le repas de l'équipage. Le jeune garçon soupira, pensant à Wayland, l'aspirant au visage constellé de boutons avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié lors du voyage aux Caraïbes. À cet instant, il enviait son existence : une vie en mer, des batailles, mais aussi des repères solides, des repères qui lui avaient toujours été refusés, ballotté à droite et à gauche comme il l'avait été. La vie sur un vaisseau de guerre n'était pas une sinécure, Willy ne se leurrait pas ; mais à choisir…

« Tout va bien, Willy ? Je t'ai observé pendant ton entraînement, tu es vraiment doué, tu sais… »

Sa mère venait de le rejoindre sans qu'il l'entende arriver.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas épousé Norrington ? » demanda Willy sans ambages, se surprenant lui-même.

Il s'était bien des fois posé la question. Son père avait un physique agréable, un caractère aimable, certes, mais Willy n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on puisse abandonner une vie de luxe auprès d'un homme comme l'amiral pour lui. Tout au moins, l'amiral tel que Willy imaginait qu'il avait du être quinze ans auparavant, avant d'être usé et handicapé par ses blessures. Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé interroger Elizabeth tout de go sur le sujet, et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne réponde pas. Celle-ci, après un instant de surprise, se reprit et répondit d'un ton faussement léger :

« Eh bien, si je l'avais épousé lui, j'aurais eu Gillette à demeure pour le restant de mes jours. Tu comprends que j'y ai réfléchi à deux fois. »

À présent qu'elle avait accepté de répliquer, Willy n'allait plus se contenter de plaisanteries.

« Non, honnêtement. Il vous aime vraiment, non ? Ça se voit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait cherché à vous épouser que par intérêt… »

Elizabeth soupira :

« Je sais, mais les choses sont tout simplement plus compliquées que cela. J'étais très jeune, à l'époque, en tout cas très immature. J'étouffais à Port Royal, je ne rêvais que d'aventures. Norrington était tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable, et peut-être que si je l'avais épousé, je n'aurais pas été vraiment malheureuse, au bout d'un moment, en tout cas... Mais j'avais besoin de liberté, d'évasion, et devenir la femme respectable d'un officier de marine me semblait équivalent à une véritable condamnation. Ton père représentait tout le contraire de ce que l'on souhaitait m'imposer.

– Norrington ne vous aurait pas mise sous cloche, tout de même ! Après tout, il vous a hébergé après que vous ayez échappé à la potence parce que vous m'attendiez. S'il craignait tant les racontars et les scandales, il ne l'aurait pas fait, si ? Si vous aviez accepté de l'épouser, cela lui aurait été égal que vous ne vous conduisiez pas parfaitement. Pas au point de vous voir vous conduire en pirate, peut-être mais…

– Tu as raison, mais quand je devais lui être fiancée, je ne le savais pas. C'était un bon ami de mon père, mais il donnait l'impression que tout et tous devaient être absolument convenables. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit de compromettant pour sa carrière et sa réputation.

– Mais maintenant…

– Si c'était à refaire ? Ne crois pas que je ne me sens pas coupable vis-à-vis de bien des gens. De mon père, de toi, de James… Ne crois pas que cela a été facile de t'abandonner et de partir à la recherche de mon mari, de me cacher de mon cousin. Mais j'aime Will, même si tu ne sembles pas comprendre pourquoi, et j'aime cette vie. Sans doute que nous ne partirions pas ainsi sur un coup de tête. Nous aurions dû attendre que tu sois grand, que tu n'aies plus besoin de nous, peut-être… »

Willy ne parvenait pas à être satisfait de ses réponses. Évidemment, Elizabeth ne pouvait retourner obligatoirement les sentiments de Norrington, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, encore une fois, de se demander ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle s'était conformée aux désirs de son père et aux attentes de la société.

_« Ce qu'aurait été ta vie ? Mais tu n'existerais sans doute pas, pauvre cloche. Tu es le fils d'Elizabeth et Will Turner, que tu le veuilles ou non. Pas celui de l'amiral »_, _pensa_-t-il amèrement.

Willy s'éloigna du bastingage d'un air pensif, et sa mère comprit qu'il avait envie de solitude. Le garçon entreprit de grimper en haut du grand mat, à la fois pour s'exercer et pour penser au calme, loin de l'affairement de l'équipage de pirates.

…

Quelques jours passèrent encore quand Willy fut tiré un beau matin de son sommeil par des cris et des bruits de course sur le pont au-dessus de sa tête. Sautant à bas de son hamac, il se précipita à l'air libre, pour constater que le remue-ménage était dû au retour du _Furtif_.

Norrington était sur le point de monter à bord du Tempest, et tous les hommes de son équipage étaient impeccablement alignés pour l'accueillir avec les honneurs dus à son rang.

« Mes aïeux, que de cérémonies pour saluer l'arrivée de sa Majesté ! remarqua d'un ton moqueur le capitaine Sparrow. Nous devrons quant à nous attendre son bon plaisir… »

Norrington prit en effet son temps, disparaissent un bon moment avec Gillette dans la grande cabine avant que les deux officier ne réapparaissent et fassent préparer un canot qui les conduisit à bord du _Pearl_, où l'accueil fut nettement moins solennel.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! lança simplement Jack. Et comme vous nous avez fait perdre assez de temps avec tous vos ronds de jambes, je propose que nous allions directement discuter de nos petites affaires dans mes appartements. »

Norrington acquiesça sèchement de la tête, eut un salut plus aimable à l'égard de Willy, et le groupe suivit le pirate pour une nouvelle réunion au sommet.

« Alors, interrogea le capitaine Sparrow sans attendre qu'ils soient tous assis autours de la grande table, votre petite expédition a-t-elle porté ses fruits ? »

Le dernier quart de pendentif étincela un instant dans la paume de la main de Norrington avant qu'il ne le fasse disparaître avec l'habileté d'un prestidigitateur.

« Excellent ! Vous n'êtes pas totalement bon à rien, après tout. Je vais presque me mettre à croire que vous ne devez vos promotions qu'à votre compétence, si vous m'impressionnez encore une fois comme ça, approuva l'intarissable flibustier. Ainsi donc, la harpie avait bien le fragment qui nous manquait en sa possession. Et comment le lui avez-vous donc extorqué ?

– L'important est que je l'amène, répondit froidement l'amiral. Je n'ai nulle envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

– Hmm, je vois ça d'ici. Vous avez usé de vos charmes pour séduire la pauvre femme. Follement éprise de vous, elle vous a confié le morceau de pendentif et vous vous êtes aussitôt enfui, l'abandonnant cruellement à son sort. Une conduite indigne d'un gentleman.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, Sparrow.

– Oui, en effet, ce n'est sans doute pas ça… S'il y avait quoi que ce soit à espérer de vous dans ce domaine, ça se saurait. Ah, mais je vois que le doux Gillette s'apprête à protester. Il est sans doute plus au fait de vos capacités que moi dans ce domaine et…

– Je voulais seulement vous faire remarquer, Sparrow, qu'après nous avoir reproché de vous avoir fait perdre du temps avec nos « ronds de jambes » vous pourriez vous abstenir de proférer des insanités, que nous entrions directement dans le vif du sujet, remarqua Gillette d'un ton acide.

– Vous m'indisposez, à sans cesse omettre mon titre de capitaine. Tout de même, je suis curieux de savoir comment le bon vieux Norrington s'y est pris, l'hypothèse du vil séducteur étant écartée. »

L'amiral poussa un profond soupir :

« Si cela peut vous satisfaire et nous permettre d'avancer un peu. C'est assez simple, en fait. Je me suis arrangé pour obtenir de Mrs Swann une entrevue en tête à tête alors que son mari était absent. À l'évidence, elle a l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et nous avons discuté du médaillon. Je lui ai confié que je vous avais approché, que je savais que vous en possédiez deux fragments, et que je vous avais fait croire à une alliance entre nous, même si bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une ruse, mon souhait le plus profond étant de vous voir la corde au cou…

– Vous n'avez eu aucun mal à jouer cette partition, j'en suis sûr, grogna Jack.

– Je lui ai ensuite fait comprendre qu'une alliance avec elle m'intéressait à bien plus long terme, mais que je ne comptais pas faire tout le travail. Il fallait qu'elle ait au moins quelque chose à m'apporter… Et elle a sorti le dernier morceau du médaillon de son corsage pour me faire comprendre qu'elle avait de quoi négocier.

– Aussi facilement que ça ?

– Je résume la conversation, évidemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'est ensuite penchée pour me resservir du thé, j'ai pris le presse-papier qui traînait sur la table et je lui ai donné un bon coup sur la tête avec. Puis j'ai filé avec le dernier bout du pendentif », termina très vite Norrington en contemplant ses mains.

Les pirates autours de lui le contemplèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas tout à fait digne de mon rang et très rudimentaire, fit l'officier, agacé. Mais elle s'y attendait encore moins que vous, et à présent, nous pouvons enfin rendre au médaillon son unité. Alors inutile de me dévisager comme cela. »

Elizabeth fut la première à se remettre de sa surprise et hocha la tête.

« Vous avez raison, nous avons fait un grand pas en avant. Néanmoins, il reste tout de même quelques problèmes à soulever. Jack ? Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit au sujet du Pays des Trésors Perdus, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être serait-il temps de tout nous dévoiler ? »

…

À suivre.


	10. En route pour le Pays des Trésors Perdus

Disclaimer : Pirates des Caraïbes appartient à Disney

**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney.

**Chapitre 10**

**En route pour le Pays des Trésors Perdus**

Jack se renfonça dans son fauteuil, jouant avec les tresses de sa barbe tout en dévisageant Elizabeth.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, ma chère, que j'ai pu occulter une partie de la vérité, voire… vous mentir ?

– L'habitude, peut-être, Sparrow, siffla Norrington.

– C'est capitaine Spa… oh, et puis zut. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je vous aurais caché ? »

Norrington et Gillette se consultèrent du regard, tandis que les Turner en faisaient autant. Malgré toutes les années passées auprès de Jack, nota Willy, ses parents ne lui accordaient pas une entière confiance.

« Tout d'abord, commença enfin l'amiral, il semble évident que rassembler les morceaux du pendentif ne suffit pas. Nous n'avons qu'à les emboîter, à présent, mais je doute que votre contrée mythique surgisse des flots sous notre nez à la minute où on le fera. Le médaillon est la clé pour entrer dans ce monde. Mais où est la serrure ? »

Le pirate eut un air satisfait.

« Bonne question, à laquelle je pourrais apporter une réponse… Mais je me contenterai de dire que j'ai une carte, et non, je ne vous la montrerai pas. Il faut bien que je conserve un petit avantage sur vous et vos jolis navires de guerre.

– Je sens qu'on va repartir pour une nouvelle séance de négociations, soupira Gillette.

– Avant cela, intervint Elizabeth, j'aimerais que la nature de ce pays soit vraiment claire. Une porte vers un monde renfermant des trésors fabuleux, c'est bien joli, mais vous nous avez toujours habitué au revers de la médaille, Jack. Ne me faîtes pas croire qu'il y a une exception. »

Jack prit un air à la fois agacé et embarrassé, mais il n'y avait pas de doute : on ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas joué franc-jeu, tout au moins autant qu'il en était capable.

« Très bien, très bien, mais que cela soit clair. Je ne vous rapporte que des récits de seconde main et des rumeurs. Cela risque de ne pas être entièrement fiable.

– Vous faîtes bien de prévenir, on ne le soupçonnerait pas, venant de vous », remarqua Norrington, narquois.

Jack le foudroya du regard, inspira et se lança :

« Fort bien. Quant à la nature de ce pays, je serais bien en peine de vous dire comment ce genre de dimensions se forme. Ce que j'ai entendu dire, de sources diverses et variées mais qui convergeaient sur ce point, c'est que c'est là-bas que s'amassent tous les trésors perdus en mer. Tout l'or et les pierres précieuses, convoyés par de fiers galions qui ne sont jamais arrivés à bon port, coulés par l'océan en furie…

– Et les pirates, interrompit Gillette du même ton railleur que Norrington. Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait que tous les objets que je perdais atterrissaient dans un merveilleux endroit et que je les retrouverais tous un jour. Si c'est sur le chemin de ce Pays des Trésors Perdus, j'espère que nous pourrons faire une halte.

– Pour que vous y récupériez le hochet avec lequel vous jouiez jusqu'à vos douze ans ? répliqua Sparrow, irrité du scepticisme de l'officier de marine. Je ne fais que vous répéter ce que j'ai entendu dire. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre si vous estimez que ce sont des fadaises. Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité dans cette chasse aux trésors. Maintenant que vous vous y êtes incrustés…

– Oui, Jack, on a compris. Que savez-vous d'autre ? l'arrêta Will avant que la conversation ne dérape.

– Il semblerait donc que les richesses qui nous attendent là-bas aient cette provenance. Non que cela ait quelque importance. Maintenant, nous allons entrer dans la partie la plus délicate du récit. Elizabeth a parlé du revers de la médaille. Effectivement, il y en a un petit. Pas de malédiction, non, nous devrons pouvoir nous servir sans subir de métamorphoses gênantes. Toutefois, Jamie mon cher, toi qui envisageais de réclamer ses terres au nom de la Couronne, eh bien, rien ne t'en empêche, mais ne compte pas y fonder une colonie.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'en préviendrait ?

– Là encore, tous les récits que j'ai pu entendre concordaient : il est impossible de vivre dans ce pays plus d'une journée. En fait, une fois que la porte est ouverte, nous n'avons véritablement qu'un jour pour rafler autant du magot que possible avant qu'elle ne se referme.

– Mais ne peut-on pas la rouvrir ?

– De l'extérieur. Voilà ce que m'a raconté la personne à qui j'ai extorqué la carte, et cela m'a était confirmé par d'autres comptes-rendus. Le grand-père du bonhomme et quelques vaillants compagnons avaient réussis, des années auparavant, à rassembler le médaillon, à localiser le Pays, et ils s'y sont rendus de bon cœur. Ils ont ouvert la porte, sont entrés, et des monceaux d'or et de diamants s'entassaient à perte de vue. Ils ont commencé à faire une chaîne pour embarquer ces merveilles sur leur bateau, quand, alors que le soleil se couchait, la porte s'est refermée, avec une partie du groupe encore dans le Pays. Par chance, le grand-père de l'homme à qui j'ai parlé avait la charge du médaillon, et était dans notre monde, sur la plage. Il s'est empressé de rouvrir le passage. L'or était toujours là, mais ceux de la bande qui étaient restés là alors que la porte était fermée étaient tous raides morts. Cette histoire ne fait que corroborer des récits plus anciens. Après cela, l'ancêtre de ma connaissance et les compagnons qui lui restaient se sont disputés le butin qu'ils avaient acquis, les morceaux du pendentif… Mais c'est une autre affaire. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit autours de la table.

« Et si Elizabeth n'avait pas posé la question, vous nous auriez fait part de ce problème avant qu'on n'arrive sur les lieux, bien sûr ? dit finalement Will d'un ton sombre.

– Évidemment », répondit Jack, feignant la vertu outragée.

Norrington parut sur le point d'émettre des doutes, mais se reprit :

« Il est évident que c'est un inconvénient à prendre en compte, mais puisque nous sommes prévenus, il suffira d'être prudent, de surveiller le temps écoulé et de confier le médaillon à une personne de confiance. »

Au mot confiance, tous se lancèrent des regards suspicieux, ce que Willy trouva franchement comique.

« Je m'en occupe, » affirma-t-il.

Les adultes le regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de se souvenir de sa présence, ce qui l'agaça profondément :

« Eh bien, en quoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? Je suis bien plus digne de confiance que vous tous réunis ! Je ne suis pas de parti pris ! Je me fiche de votre trésor, et je me fiche que le roi George retire tout le bénéfice de cette aventure. De plus, je ne suis pas un pirate, un voleur et un menteur comme vous, Sparrow, et sauf votre respect, amiral, je n'assomme pas les dames pendant qu'elles me servent le thé. »

À la grande surprise de Willy, Gillette fut le premier à le soutenir alors que les autres étaient encore interloqués par son discours.

« Le gamin a raison, il ne nous jouera pas de mauvais tour. Il ne va pas trahir ses parents pirates mais c'est un honnête garçon. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance. En espérant que vous n'essayiez pas de lui arracher le pendentif quand nous aurons le dos tourné.

– Alors ne nous tournez pas le dos, grogna Sparrow. Et je vous surveillerais aussi attentivement. Qui me dit que vous ne chercherez pas à en faire autant ? Ceci dit, faire de Willy le gardien du pendentif n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous veillerons tous à son bien-être, de toute manière. »

Norrington posa le premier sur la table le morceau du médaillon qu'il possédait, sans un mot, et le fit glisser vers le jeune garçon. Gillette sortit à son tour un morceau du pendentif, celui qui avait été confié à Willy quand sa mère l'avait quitté et que son tuteur lui avait repris juste avant leur rencontre avec Sparrow. Ce dernier produisit à son tour son fragment tandis que Will Turner faisait de même.

Willy contempla un instant les morceaux que les adultes lui accordaient avant de les ajuster, formant un disque parfait. Tous considérèrent sans mot dire le médaillon qui avait enfin récupéré son intégrité comme s'ils attendaient une manifestation quelconque, puis Jack rompit le silence.

« Voilà qui est fait. Ne le perds pas, gamin. »

Willy ne daigna pas répondre et passa le pendentif autour de son cou sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Parfait, déclara Norrington. Puisque vous tenez à garder votre carte au secret, le _Tempest_ et le _Furtif_ suivront votre navire jusqu'à l'île. Vous admettrez cependant qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de mettre tous les œufs dans le même panier, aussi il serait légitime que le jeune Cooper reste à nos côtés le temps de ce voyage. »

Jack salua gracieusement de la tête, même s'il semblait évident qu'il n'appréciait guère l'idée.

« Le voyage ne devrait durer que quelques jours, même si votre gros bateau nous ralentira. »

Les officiers de marine se levèrent de concert, Willy à leur suite.

« Nous nous reverrons donc dans quelques jours, » lui dit gentiment Elizabeth avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Le garçon hocha la tête, mais son esprit suivait un autre chemin. Enfin, le médaillon était complet, il en avait la charge, et le Pays des Trésors Perdus serait atteint dans peu de temps. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à toutes ses histoires. Certes, Norrington y accordait foi et il ne semblait pas un homme crédule, mais l'aventure paraissait tellement extraordinaire après des années d'une existence morne dans un orphelinat sinistre qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une supercherie.

« Une fois sur le _Tempest_, lui signala pompeusement Gillette avant qu'ils n'embarquent dans le canot qui les amènerait à son bord, le tirant de ses réflexions, je vous prierais de ne pas parler de tout cela à vos amis du poste des aspirants. Tout le monde a flairé la probabilité de richesses, car il est difficile de garder un secret dans un lieu clos, mais la discrétion est un maître mot pour tout bon marin.

– Je ne comptais pas tout raconter, grogna Willy, levant les yeux au ciel.

– Le respect des officiers et de ses aînés en général en est un autre. » ajouta Gillette, toujours aussi sentencieux.

On ne posa aucune question à Willy, mais ce dernier ne put ignorer les regards emplis de curiosité qu'on lui lançait, ni le fait que les hommes murmuraient à propos de trésors ou de part de prises importantes. L'alliance avec un pirate était inhabituelle, et cela promettait sans doute des gains qui l'étaient tout autant.

Willy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de cette alliance contre nature. Pour l'instant, les flibustiers et les membres de la Marine Royale ne s'étaient pas mêlés, mais il serait dur de les garder disciplinés lorsque l'or ferait son apparition. Sparrow, Norrington et Gillette pourraient avoir bien du mal à tenir leurs hommes en main et empêcher les dérapages, en admettant même qu'ils ne les encouragent pas et ne décident pas de mettre un terme à leur pacte au moment opportun pour l'un ou l'autre parti.

Cette perspective n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune garçon, qui tripotait machinalement le médaillon en sécurité sous sa chemise. Même avec les Swann à présent hors de la course, rien n'était gagné…

Pour une fois, Jack Sparrow n'avait pas menti. Le voyage ne dura que cinq jours quand, à l'aube, alors que les trois navires voguaient de conserve et que Willy contemplait l'horizon appuyé au bastingage bâbord tandis que Norrington faisait les cent pas en clopinant sur la dunette, un cri tomba de la hune.

« Terre ! »

Tous les marins présents se précipitèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait la vigie pour contempler la petite île désolée qui émergeait du brouillard. Le cœur gonflé d'excitation, Willy aperçut que sur le _Furtif_ et le _Pearl_ on s'activait de même.

Gillette s'était matérialisé aux côtés de Norrington et les deux hommes discutèrent un moment à voix basse. Puis, le capitaine commença à nommer des hommes solides pour les accompagner sur l'île, donnant l'ordre de mettre à l'eau une de leurs chaloupes.

L'amiral fit signe à Willy de le rejoindre et quand ceci fut fait, il le gratifia d'un sourire un peu inquiet.

« Nous y voilà donc, William. Vous avez le pendentif sur vous ? »

Le garçon le lui montra avant de le remettre sous sa chemise.

« Bien. Faîtes très attention une fois à terre. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne vous en séparez pas. Ne le confiez ni à Sparrow, ni à vos parents, ni même à Mr Gillette ou moi. »

Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la chaloupe, Willy sur ses talons.

À bord du Pearl, une manœuvre semblable se déroulait et bientôt, un autre canot, comportant Jack, Elizabeth et Will ainsi qu'une quinzaine de pirates à l'air féroce se dirigeaient vers la plage, souquant ferme. Les hommes de Norrington n'avaient pas besoin de se presser – après tout, tant que Willy n'utilisait pas le médaillon, rien ne se passerait – mais par esprit d'émulation, les rameurs accélérèrent le rythme pour ne pas se laisser devancer par les pirates.

La compétition s'annonçait rude.

À suivre


	11. Par delà la porte

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney.

**Chapitre 11**

**Par-delà la porte**

Les pirates furent les premiers à toucher terre, et tirèrent leur canot au sec tout en raillant les occupants de la chaloupe du _Tempest_ qui les talonnaient de près. Certains matelots s'apprêtèrent à répliquer quand Gillette leur fit signe d'ignorer les forbans, et se contentèrent de lancer des regards furieux et méprisants.

Quand tout le monde eut regagné le plancher des vaches, les officiers et Willy s'approchèrent de Jack et des Turner, qui s'étaient également mis un peu à l'écart de leurs hommes.

« Alors, Sparrow, où est donc la fameuse porte ? lança Gillette en parcourant des yeux la masse rocheuse et pelée que formait l'île.

– Je vais vous le dire, un peu de patience, » grogna le pirate en sortant de sous son tricorne un parchemin qu'il déplia avec des mouvements théâtraux…

Il l'examina en fronçant les sourcils, puis la retourna.

« Nous avons atterri du mauvais côté de l'île, semble-t-il. Il va falloir marcher un peu. »

Norrington soupira.

« Nous pourrions aussi bien faire le tour en canot, n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'il y ait trop de récifs ?

– C'est en effet le risque, approuva Jack. Ecueils et bancs de sable à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Il va falloir supporter l'épreuve avec stoïcisme, mon bon amiral. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous porter, malgré toute la compassion que j'ai pour vous et votre patte folle. »

Sans attendre une réaction de la part de Norrington, qui se contenta de pincer les lèvres, Jack fit signe à une demi-douzaine de ses hommes d'approcher.

« Vous nous accompagnerez pendant que les autres garderont la barque. Qu'ils gardent aussi un œil sur les chers _Tempest_. »

Après avoir consulté d'un simple signe de tête son supérieur, Gillette donna un ordre semblable aux membres de son équipage, et les deux groupes se rassemblèrent à la suite de Jack.

Willy décida qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la moitié de l'île, longeant la mer sur un terrain accidenté quand Jack s'arrêta dans une petite crique, regardant les falaises alentours, les yeux plissés. Enfin, il s'approcha d'une masse rocheuse qui formait comme un rempart naturel entre la plage et le reste de l'île, et l'examina attentivement, puis fit signe au jeune garçon d'approcher. Celui-ci obtempéra après un instant d'hésitation, non sans remarquer que Norrington et ses hommes l'encadraient.

Jack désigna, à hauteur de sa tête, un petit renfoncement dans la roche en forme de cercle parfait. Willy n'eut aucun mal à comprendre, et détachant le médaillon de son cou, il l'encastra dans le rocher. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à trembler, et tous reculèrent de quelques pas avec appréhension.

Une fissure se dessina dans la pierre, s'étendant de haut en bas tandis que de part et d'autre les deux pans du roc commençaient à s'écarter. Au bout de quelques minutes, le phénomène se dissipa et les deux groupes contemplèrent l'ouverture qui venait de se former.

Willy fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprits et se précipita pour récupérer son médaillon qui se trouvait toujours dans le roc, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il l'avait emboîté. Le remettant autours de son cou, Willy rejoignit les adultes qui s'approchaient avec circonspection de l'ouverture.

Par-delà, on apercevait une plage semblable à celle où il se trouvait, mais qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais ce qui coupa le souffle de tous les spectateurs présents était que la plage en question était jonchée de monceaux de pierreries, bijoux, pièces d'or, et coffres débordant sans nul doute de trésors comparables, tout ceci jusqu'à l'horizon.

Un des pirates amorça un mouvement pour s'élancer à l'intérieur du Pays des Trésors Perdus quand Jack le retint par la ceinture.

« Gardons tous notre sang-froid, voulez-vous ? Ces beautés ne s'envoleront pas, mais encore faut-il se montrer raisonnables pour en profiter. »

Les deux groupes s'observèrent avec méfiance, puis Jack reprit la parole:

« Voilà ce que je propose. Trois hommes de chacun de nos groupes resteront à nous attendre sur la plage, sans profiter de notre absence pour s'entretuer si possible, pendant que nous irons en exploration. Nous verrons plus tard la question de la part de trésors qui nous revient. Il s'agira d'un simple repérage et non de sortir une partie du magot pour l'instant. Sinon… Nous avons perdu quelques heures à faire le tour de cette île et il ne faudrait pas se faire surprendre par le coucher du soleil. »

Norrington sortit une montre à gousset d'une de ses poches et la consulta :

« Elle a été remonté tout récemment. Je garderais un œil dessus. »

Jack hocha la tête, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ce jeter à l'eau, avant de franchir le premier la porte que Willy venait d'ouvrir. Elizabeth roula des yeux avant de le suivre, sans simagrées du même type, et bientôt, les pirates et les membres de la Navy qui n'avaient pas été désignés pour rester en arrière pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux.

Willy se rapprocha de ses parents alors qu'ils progressaient au milieu des grands amas de richesses qui avaient atterri là, tout en observant ce que faisaient les autres. Étrangement, tous paraissaient à présent réticents à l'idée de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Norrington qui, le premier, saisit un doublon sur une pile, avant de l'examiner attentivement.

« C'est un vrai, constata-t-il simplement.

– Eh bien reposez-le, et n'essayez pas de le glisser dans votre poche pendant que nous regarderons ailleurs », répliqua Jack.

L'amiral le fusilla du regard avant de rejeter la pièce sur son tas et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Malgré l'avertissement de Jack, Willy fut sûr de voir le capitaine du _Black Pearl_, un peu plus tard, escamoter un collier qu'il fit disparaître dans sa manche. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Le pirate pourrait bien dérober tous les objets qui lui tomberaient sous la main, ce n'était que des gouttes d'eau dans un océan…

« Il y a vraiment là de quoi vivre à l'aise pour le restant de ses jours, n'est-ce pas, Willy ? fit remarquer son père avec un sourire ravi.

– Pourquoi, vous comptez prendre votre retraite et vous installez tranquillement avec toute votre petite famille ? l'apostropha Gillette, non sans agressivité.

– Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Will Turner.

Jack, quelques mètres plus loin, se retourna :

« On se calme dans les rangs, où j'en prends un pour frapper sur l'autre !

– Ce n'est pas à vous de maintenir la discipline ! » grogna Gillette, mais il ne poussa pas plus loin et se contenta de s'absorber dans la contemplation d'une statuette en or.

La réflexion de son père avait cependant interpellé Willy. Si ses parents retiraient de cette aventure une somme confortable et décidaient d'abandonner leur vie risquée de pirates, il pourrait peut-être partager leur existence sans états d'âme et gagner honnêtement son pain ; mais rien n'indiquait que telle était leur intention. Will avait sans doute lancé une idée en l'air plutôt qu'exprimé un désir profond.

« Nous ferions mieux de ne pas tant nous éloigner les uns des autres, lança tout à coup Norrington, un œil fixé sur sa montre. Nous avons du temps devant nous, mais rien ne ressemble tant à un monceau d'or qu'un autre monceau d'or. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un se perde. »

Les pirates convinrent à contrecoeur de la justesse du propos et tous se rapprochèrent. Willy nota que l'équipage du _Tempest_ s'était rassemblé autours de lui à nouveau, suffisamment imperceptiblement pour que la manœuvre ne paraisse pas concertée. Norrington avait beau lui avoir confié qu'il était le gardien unique du pendentif et lui avoir recommandé de ne le donner à personne, il semblait avoir laissé des instructions pour qu'il reste à sa portée.

Il était difficile de se rendre compte du temps qui passait, remarqua le garçon au bout d'un moment. Ils étaient éclairés par un brillant soleil à son zénith, mais qui ne bougeait pas.

Willy jugea que plusieurs heures avaient dû passer, ce que l'amiral confirma, quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger et boire un peu. Ils avaient marché tout droit, faisant peu de détours pour examiner une pièce particulièrement surprenante et rare, et si la porte vers leur monde était toujours visible, elle paraissait minuscule à la distance où elle se trouvait maintenant.

« Une fois que nous aurons fini notre repas, je propose que nous fassions demi-tour, déclara Norrington en passant un mouchoir sur son front en sueur. Nous en avons assez vu, et il vaut mieux ressortir avant de fixer la portion que Sparrow et son équipage pourront retirer pour leur part du travail dans cette découverte.

– Quelle générosité, » grinça Jack avant de prendre une lampée à l'outre qu'il portait, et qui d'après Willy ne devait pas contenir de l'eau.

Ils se remirent en route un peu plus tard, continuant de s'arrêter de temps en temps pour farfouiller au milieu des trésors avec des exclamations ravies, jusqu'à ce que Norrington, les sourcils froncés, les rappellent à l'ordre.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore en retard, mais cela serait préférable de ne pas perdre de temps non plus. Oh, et ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas vu avec cette émeraude, Sparrow. Et c'est parfaitement déloyal de l'avoir cachée là, vous pensez bien que je n'irais pas l'y récupérer. »

Alors que la porte n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, un « plus un geste ! » retentit et un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes jaillit de divers amoncellements de richesses, pointant sur les pirates comme sur les membres de la Marine Royale des pistolets et des sabres d'abordage, leur barrant le passage.

Avec un coup au cœur, Willy reconnut les Swann au milieu des nouveaux venus, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Les hommes qui les entouraient étaient tous des matelots à l'air dangereux, à l'exception d'un officier dans un uniforme chamarré dont le garçon n'arrivait pas à déterminer le grade ou la nation. L'habit semblait en tout cas donner l'impression d'avoir été taillé pour en mettre plein la vue, et l'homme, qui devait avoir l'âge de Norrington, et avait dû être plutôt bien fait dans sa jeunesse avant de s'empâter, paraissait particulièrement satisfait de lui-même.

« Eh bien, eh bien, toute la famille est au complet, dirait-on ! s'exclama Jack, tout en détaillant de ses yeux noirs la bande rivale qui venait de faire son apparition.

– Et les réunions de famille ont souvent tendance à devenir houleuses, » ajouta Elizabeth, l'air sombre.

Elle et son mari se rapprochèrent de Willy et lui posèrent une main protectrice sur les épaules.

Tandis que Mrs Swann lançait des regards haineux, son époux avança de quelques pas, assuré d'être couvert par ses hommes, un insupportable sourire toujours figé sur son visage :

« Il n'y a pas de raison que quoi que ce soit tourne mal, chère cousine, si vous vous montrez raisonnables et abandonnez vos prétentions sur mon trésor.

– Votre trésor ? Et comment donc êtes vous parvenu jusqu'ici ? railla Jack.

– Cette brute d'amiral a peut-être dérobé à ma femme notre fragment du médaillon, mais nous avions aussi mis la main sur une carte indiquant la position de l'île. Il y en a plusieurs exemplaires en circulation, visiblement. Notre navire est mouillé à l'entrée de la crique, et les hommes que vous aviez posté devant la porte ont appris à leur dépends qu'il valait mieux ne pas nous contrarier. »

Norrington ne parut pas prêter attention à ce discours, ses yeux fixés sur l'officier à l'uniforme ostentatoire.

« Capitaine Harding, dit-il enfin d'un ton méprisant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur que vous portez ? Ce n'est pas du tout réglementaire.

– Je n'ai que faire de vos tenues réglementaires, rétorqua l'autre avec hauteur. Je ne suis plus capitaine dans la Royal Navy, et ne suis plus votre subordonné ! Humphrey Swann m'a nommé Grand Amiral de la Flotte de Swannlandia !

– Swannlandia ? » gloussa Gillette et pour une fois le capitaine Sparrow parut partager son opinion car il avait également du mal à contenir son hilarité.

Norrington, en revanche, semblait très mécontent :

« Je suis en tout cas bien heureux que vous ne portiez plus notre uniforme. Vous ne l'avez jamais mérité, de toutes manières.

– Cela suffit ! trancha Mrs Swann, pointant un pistolet sur Norrington. Retirez-vous immédiatement, ces terres nous appartiennent désormais ! »

Jack eut un petit sourire :

« Mais je vous en prie, nous nous en allons… Restez-y tant que vous le souhaitez… »

Willy nota alors avec inquiétude que par-delà la porte, dans leur monde, le soleil avait bien entamé sa descente sur l'horizon.

« Le capitaine Sparrow a raison, pour une fois, approuva Norrington. Il faut savoir reconnaître quand on a perdu. »

Ils esquissèrent un mouvement vers la sortie, mains en l'air pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient aucune intension belliqueuse, quand Mrs Swann adressa un sourire féroce à l'intention de l'amiral :

« Oh, vous, je ne crois pas que je vous laisserai aller très loin. »

Norrington eut tout juste le temps de comprendre avant que le coup de feu ne claque, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter d'être touché, et s'écroula au sol en se tenant le flan.

La belle discipline de tous les groupes s'envola immédiatement, et ce ne fut bientôt plus qu'une mêlée dont Willy fut brutalement écarté par son père.

Le garçon se précipita vers Norrington auprès de qui Gillette se trouvait déjà. L'amiral était très pâle et perdait beaucoup de sang. Willy leva les yeux du blessé et un spectacle l'alerta encore plus :

« Arrêtez de vous battre ! La porte est en train de se refermer ! Il faut sortir, arrêter de vous battre, ou nous allons tous mourir ! »

Les hommes des Swann, dont il ne restaient qu'une demi-douzaine, furent les plus lents à réagir, n'étant pas au courant des règles du Pays des Trésors Perdus. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à imiter leurs adversaires.

Gillette et Elizabeth aidaient Norrington à courir, mais celui-ci était au bord de l'évanouissement. Willy cavalait devant eux, se retournant régulièrement avec inquiétude pour voir où ils en étaient, et s'arrêtant un instant.

Jack, Will et deux pirates survivants furent les premiers en sécurité et tendirent les mains pour aider les personnes suivantes à passer par l'ouverture qui se rétrécissait. Au grand soulagement de Willy, sa mère et les deux officiers eurent largement le temps de sortir, bientôt suivis d'Humphrey Swann et de « l'amiral » Harding.

L'ouverture était à peine assez grande pour laisser s'introduire un être humain quand Mrs Swann, qui était la dernière, s'apprêta à la franchir. Gillette, qui avait laissé son supérieur un moment, lui décocha un furieux coup de poing au menton, qui la fit tomber en arrière, avant de s'éloigner de la porte. Le temps que Mrs Swann se relève, l'issue du Pays des Trésors Perdus s'était refermée.

« Ce n'était pas très loyal, remarqua Jack.

– C'est le cadet de mes soucis, » grogna Gillette en rejoignant Norrington.

Humphrey Swann était complètement perdu.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Rouvrez la porte ! Je veux récupérer mes trésors ! Et ma femme ! »

Norrington émit un ricanement qui se changea en gémissement de douleur tandis que Gillette s'affairait à étancher sa blessure.

« Vos rêves de grandeurs s'arrêtent ici, mon pauvre ami. Vous et Harding n'avez plus qu'à implorer la clémence du Roi, mais je ne compterais pas dessus, à votre place. Pour votre femme, il est trop tard.

– Je ne comprends pas. Rouvrez cette porte ! Libérez ma femme !

– Jeune William, tu peux bien rouvrir la porte un instant pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour sa chère et tendre, dit Jack.

– Je suis désolé, répondit calmement Willy, mais c'est impossible. »

Tous le dévisagèrent, interloqués.

– Répète un peu ça, glapit Jack.

– C'est impossible, dit encore Willy. On ne peut ouvrir la porte que d'ici. Or, pendant que nous courions, je me suis arrêté pour jeter le médaillon au milieu d'un tas d'or. Plus personne n'entrera dans ce pays pour essayer de s'accaparer ses trésors et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

– Espèce de petit… » commença Jack avant de s'éloigner à grands pas en fulminant.

Norrington eut un petit sourire avant de tourner de l'œil, tandis que les autres adultes regardaient Willy avec une certaine exaspération. Quand Jack eut fini de tempêter, ils s'employèrent enfin à regagner leurs navires.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Willy observait le _Tempest_, accoudé au bastingage du _Black Pearl_. Le HMS _Hypérion_, autrefois sous le commandement du capitaine Harding, avait été récupéré par la Marine Royale et Gillette s'employait à distinguer qui à bord était resté loyal envers la Couronne et qui avait été séduit par les propositions des Swann.

Willy avait vu l'amiral Norrington un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et il était d'après le chirurgien du bord totalement hors de danger, mais ne se lèverait pas de sitôt.

Elizabeth et Will le rejoignirent.

« Est-ce que le capitaine Sparrow m'en veut toujours ? demanda le jeune garçon

– Pas vraiment, répondit Will en souriant, mais il estime qu'il est peut-être trop tard pour te corriger de l'influence néfaste qu'a pu avoir Norrington sur toi.

– Il n'acceptera pas si facilement qu'un aussi grand trésor lui soit passé sous le nez, dit Elizabeth, mais tu as bien fait, et il le sait. Jack se doute qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenu un accord satisfaisant pour le partage, et la situation se serait envenimée. De plus, il a tout de même pu grappiller quelques jolies choses ici et là, et en tire d'autant plus de plaisir en sachant que Norrington, lui, était trop honorable pour faucher quoi que ce soit. »

Willy éclata de rire, puis se perdit dans la contemplation du _Tempest._

« Ils vont bientôt regagner Port Royal, dit Elizabeth, lisant dans ses pensées. Mais tu auras encore le temps de leur dire au revoir… Ou de nous le dire. Tu as entièrement le choix. »

Willy hocha la tête. Il avait choisi depuis longtemps.

…

À suivre… pour un petit épilogue seulement, que j'espère poster bientôt !

Merci à **Sammy** et **Pali** pour leur review !


	12. Épilogue

**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney.

**Épilogue**

**Six ans plus tard**

William Cooper avançait à grands pas vers l'auberge du _Lion d'Or_, malgré la foule qui se pressait autour de lui. Enfin, il arriva à bon port et s'arrêta un instant pour réajuster son uniforme d'aspirant légèrement trop petit en souriant. Il avait déjà fait faire toutes les mesures pour un autre à sa taille… Un uniforme de lieutenant, en revanche, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction, tapotant son brevet récemment accordé qu'il gardait contre sa poitrine.

Enfin, il pénétra dans la grande salle bien éclairée de l'auberge, où des officiers sur le départ ou revenant d'un long périple engloutissaient un copieux repas, et se dirigea vers le tenancier.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, est-ce bien ici que l'amiral Sir James Norrington est descendu ? »

L'aubergiste approuva de la tête, puis, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, il répondit :

« Oui, il est logé à l'étage. Si vous voulez bien attendre un instant, je vais vous annoncer. »

Willy ne pensait pas que de telles cérémonies étaient nécessaires entre lui et son tuteur, mais il acquiesça, heureux de pouvoir un peu reprendre son souffle après la bousculade de l'extérieur, et s'observa d'un œil distrait dans un miroir accroché au dessus du comptoir. Avec ses yeux bruns et son visage carré aux pommettes saillantes, il était le portrait craché de ses parents, mais tout, dans sa façon de se tenir, de parler ou de se comporter évoquait irrésistiblement Norrington.

Willy savait qu'autour de lui, d'ailleurs, on le soupçonnait d'être le véritable fils de l'amiral, même si personne n'avait osé le lui dire en face, mais cela lui était égal.

L'aubergiste revint finalement et l'escorta jusqu'à la porte des appartements de Norrington avant de rejoindre ses autres pensionnaires. Lorsque Willy entra, l'amiral se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme nota qu'il s'appuyait à présent sur une canne.

« William ! s'exclama Norrington, un large sourire éclairant son visage fatigué. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

– Excellent, monsieur.

– Parfait, parfait, fit l'officier en se rasseyant, tandis que Willy se laissait tomber dans un autre confortable fauteuil près du feu. Eh bien, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre réussite aux examens. »

Ils discutèrent un moment des différents voyages de Willy pendant les deux ans écoulés où il n'était pas rentré en Angleterre, et où il avait servi comme aspirant d'abord sur un vaisseau de ligne puis une petite frégate.

« Et comment s'est passé votre séjour à Nassau ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de vos parents ?

– Rien de personnel, mais on entend toujours parler d'un navire aux voiles noires et à l'équipage éternellement jeune voguant toujours dans la région. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Norrington déclara :

« Nous allons devoir y aller, si nous voulons parvenir à Norrington Hall avant la tombée de la nuit… En espérant que la maison sera encore debout à notre arrivée. »

Willy sourit. Norrington lui avait écrit quelques mois auparavant pour lui apprendre notamment que le capitaine Gillette avait été blessé lors d'un accrochage avec un vaisseau espagnol. Il était hors de danger mais sa longue convalescence, dans la demeure de l'amiral, mettait les nerfs de Gillette et de sa Némésis, Mrs Cross, à rude épreuve.

« Mrs Cross se porte bien ?

– Oh, elle a toujours bon pied bon œil, répondit Norrington en se levant, saisissant sa canne au passage. Elle nous enterrera tous, je pense. »

Avec un pincement au cœur en contemplant l'amiral qui boitillait vers la porte, Willy se dit que dans son cas, cela pourrait malheureusement s'avérer vrai.

Chassant cette pensée sinistre, il rejoignit son tuteur et tous deux descendirent en continuant de deviser. Tandis que Norrington lui donnait des nouvelles de telle ou telle connaissance commune, Willy se détendit. L'amiral était encore loin d'être mourant, et le séjour promettait de se dérouler sous les meilleurs hospices. Dans quelques heures à peine, il serait au chaud à Norrington Hall, se régalant de la nourriture de Mrs Cross et se disputant avec le capitaine Gillette, qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir comme commandant, en attendant d'apprendre sur quel navire il servirait à présent. L'avenir s'annonçait plutôt bien.

Fin

Merci à Pali et Sammy pour leurs reviews, et à tous pour avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout !


End file.
